An Anti-Cinderella Story
by PrincessKatrinaLeigh
Summary: 2014: Rory Gilmore is a world renowned political reporter living in D.C. But a literal run in with her past may thrust her into her very own Cinderella story, whether she's ready or not.
1. Black Trench Coat and the Broken Heels

Author's Note: I realize this has been done a thousand times before, but I wanted to give a go at what would happen if Rory ran into Logan in 2014.

* * *

><p>Balancing your briefcase and an umbrella while walking through midtown New York City in the rain was already enough of a challenge, but doing so in her third best suit and a pair of pricey pumps was next to impossible. It didn't help her situation either that she'd spent 15 minutes trying to hail a cab before giving up completely, leaving her bag completely soaked and her bangs clinging to her forehead.<p>

She hated visiting this city. New York had it's perks, of course, but she much preferred her life in Washington D.C. where she worked for Time Magazine as a foreign political reporter. But her expertise meant that she was often required to visit various morning news shows and panels for the networks. "Part of marketing the product, Rory." She hated that. The world was filled with stories that the world needed to know, but she also knew that they had a brand to withhold and she was just the one to carry the banner.

Just as the rain started to come down even hard, she heard the familiar ring of her iPhone. "Great." She muttered under her breath. Without glancing at the caller ID, she picked up the phone and scurried into a nearby Starbucks for refuge from the rain. "Gilmore."

"Kid, we've talked about this. No "Hi Mom." No "Mother, I'm thrilled to hear of your existence. No "Thanks for giving me life, oh caller." It hurts, Rory."

"Well forgive me for your daughter is turning into a drowned rat as we speak."

"Well, it's a good thing your interviews are over for the day before it messed up that perfect head of hair. I saw you on Fox News. The bangs looked great. I see you went with the ivory blouse. Not my choice, but hey, it worked."

"Mom, if it was up to you I would be wearing a neon pink Bangles t-shirt while Shepherd Smith and I discussed Syrian foreign policies."

"Oh to mess with Republicans. Are you on your way to meet April now?"

"I'm trying to. It's pouring, and I think the only way to get a cab would be to flash the driver, which would probably get me fired. She got out of class an hour ago, so we are doing early dinner at Rockefeller Center."

"Aw. I think it's super sweet and Walton-esque how sisterly that sounds."

"Well, she's been my step-sister for five years now. I think it's time to quit being shocked by us being nice to each other."

"Hey, you think you can slip in Thanksgiving into the conversation? We are still trying to figure out if she's coming here or to New Mexico, and while Luke doesn't want to pressure her, I know that he'd like for her to come and spend a little time with William."

"I will, but you know, I get it. She's 21, and her baby brother is 3. It's very Rory/GiGi circa 2005. The age difference is hard to forge deep bonds."

"How Dr. Phil of you. Well, see what you can slip in, ok? Don't drown! Call me when you land back home tomorrow."

And with that, her mother was gone. And Rory still had 5 more blocks to go.

It was Friday in the middle of a downpour, and all of none of the paths to Rockefellar Center sounded appealing to her, sans taxi. She quickly weighed her options and decided to take the route through Times Square. It wasn't the quickest distance, but given the time of day and the rain, the tourists might have escaped to some of the bigger stores and she could have the sidewalk to herself.

She was just approaching the heart of Times Square when she couldn't help but notice the huge stand being set up near the Good Morning America plaza. Construction workers continued to nail boards and use drills to set up the large metal structure and cameras were being set up under large tents and wide awnings. A group of PR and media types huddled underneath one of the large overhangs, and Rory couldn't help but be a little curious. It looked like a big announcement or product unveiling would be happening later this evening. She made a mental note to text her friend in features later. This might be something he'd want to know about.

Before she could get any closer to check out the media stunt, Rory was suddenly knocked down by an unexpected force in a black trench coat and gray umbrella. Her iPhone went flying out of her bag and into a large puddle of water and she heard the undeniable snap of her heel breaking underneath her. She herself had landed face down in the middle of a wet and overcast Times Square.

"Oh holy night. Do you think you could watch where you are going?" She began yelling as she started to get up. She quickly lost her balance when she realized that her precious heels were ruined. She felt Black Trench Coat reach around her arm to assist getting her back on her feet, and a sharp, familiar tingle went up her arm and down her spine.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I was texting and wasn't watching where I'm going. Here let me help you. I can go buy you some new shoe-"

The look of shock on Black Trench Coat's face matched hers identically. For there, in the rain on the wet November day in Times Square where hundreds of thousands of people had crossed that very spot that very day stood the one and only Logan Huntzberger.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe."

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

A smirk ran across his face, and she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't let go of her arm yet. "Obviously, I'm here to give you an excuse to go buy new shoes. Here, let me grab that for you." He quickly bent over to grab her umbrella that had fallen out of her hand and placed it over both their heads. "Rory, how in the world have you been?"

Still in shock she fumbled for words, "Oh um, great until I was mauled by you coming down the street going 60 miles an hour. I think that's illegal for a pedestrian. Wow. Logan, I can't believe this." She tried to smooth the wet hair on her forehead and attempted to hide the nervousness that instantly set in upon seeing his face for the first time in 7 years.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the ambush. I'm running late to this app media release and obviously we knew the rain was a possibility, but I was texting my assistant to see if they were able to move this somewhere else. Times Square was a stupid idea, but investors want splashy. Someone booked Taylor Swift to launch this thing, and it has to go perfectly or else and…..and I'm rambling. " He smiled uneasily. " I guess I was texting and holding my umbrella at the same time and didn't see you there. " And he paused with a smile. "Of all the people in the world…"

She could feel the awkward tension radiating between them as they stood under the umbrella, together for the first time since his proposal 7 years ago. He was still so handsome, but older. His blonde hair no longer tousled, but combed in a respectable business professional style and he was dressed in a three piece suit that went well with his Black Trench Coat façade. Even wet, he still looked dashingly charming.

"Yup. Can't believe it." Pause. "Crossroads of the World." Yet another pause. "So, I probably need to go get shoes."

Brought back to reality, Logan reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "Again, so sorry about that. Those looked like great heels too. " She noted the hint of flirtation in his voice. "So here's what we are going to do. I see you on TV. I know you're a D.C. girl now. You staying in the city tonight?" He pulled out a credit card from amongst a hundred others she saw in the fold.

"Yeah, but-"

"Got plans?"

"Just dinner, but I really can''t-"

"Take my credit card, go buy shoes for dinner, and then meet me at Penelope's for coffee at 9. You know Penelope's right? Lexington?"

"I can buy my own shoes, Logan."

"I know you can, but I feel horrible for killing those."

"But Logan."

"Those were great shoes. Let me help find a great replacment. It's just coffee. For old times sake. Of all the people in the world, you are the one I knock down in the middle of the busiest corner in the entire world. I think that means we owe the universe a coffee date, Ace. "

The use of the old nickname weakened her resolve more than she cared to admit. She hadn't heard that since the night of the proposal, and within an instant she was 22 again and watching him propose in front of all of her grandparent's friends.

"9:00. Penelope's. I'll be there as long as another black trench coat doesn't take me out."

He smiled at her as he opened up his own umbrella and headed toward the media event. "Perfect. And Rory, you've got the Amex Black Card. Spare no expense on replacing that heel."

And within an instant, he was gone, swallowed into the crowd and frenzy of the event set up. She stood there for a moment, wordlessly and shoeless, in awe that the past 10 minutes had actually happened.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but pace outside the restaurant. The rain had stopped and a sharp chill had entered the air, but the lure of coffee and the warm fire inside couldn't help convince her that she could go in. She couldn't do this. She couldn't see him. But she couldn't stand him up either. She still had the credit card he'd shoved at her, and she needed to return it. Who gives a complete stranger their credit card and trusts that they are going to return it? Only, she wasn't a complete stranger. She was the one he had ceremoniously dumped at her graduation ceremony.<p>

She had tried to reach out to him only once. Despite being a social media entrepreneur and Internet mogul, he wasn't on Facebook. He didn't tweet. She'd tried to find him on Instagram once, but there was no account. He either didn't have accounts or he didn't want to be found.

Shortly after Obama had won the presidential election in 2008. Rory had been offered a position with an online magazine to cover the White House beat in during his first year in office. After a year and a half on the buses, she was thrilled at the opportunity to have her first single apartment and ride on the Subway and find restaurants that would become "her" places.

She found a great small apartment near Georgetown that was perfect, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly lonely as she sat in the middle of the unfurnished and undecorated space filled with boxes and boxes of her things from storage. She started pulling out her knickknacks and whatnots; some things were items she hadn't seen since leaving her apartment with Paris and Doyle. There was her old Harvard flag that had lived in her childhood bedroom. The framed picture she kept of the Asher Flemming funeral flier.

And then, covered in bubble wrap, she saw it. The rocket. The one that meant Logan would wait in suspended animation for her.

And just like that, she broke down. She sat in the corner of her brand new-big girl-on-her-own life and cried with complete heartbreak.

She didn't know what came over her, but she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She knew it was a long shot that he would even answer, but she had to call him. She knew it had been 18 months since they last spoke; he could be dating or engaged for all she knew. But she missed him more than ever at that very moment, and she needed him. Even if it was just a phone call.

She dialed the number from memory, as it had long been deleted from her cell phone. The number rang and rang and rang, and finally a female answered the line. "Palo Media Arts. Sharon speaking. How can I help you?"

Rory glanced at the clock on her phone. It was 7:04 EST, which meant it was 4:04 PST. "Uh, I'm sorry. I must have misdialed. I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger?"

"No, this is Logan's line. He's currently in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"

"Well, I guess. If it's not a bother. Can you tell him that Rory called? Same number."

"Sure, writing it down. Thank you for calling." And just like that, the receptionist was gone. She sat there in the corner, praying that he would call her back.

But he never did.

For a week, she allowed herself to grieve. And then, on the first night the cable was installed in her apartment, a "Friends" rerun caught her attention. Rory sobbed as Monica told Richard, "Getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I never let myself think about you."

And with resolve, Rory lived her life under that rule. She never allowed herself to think of Logan.

That is, until the Black Trench Coat broke her shoe.

She waited until exactly 9:07 before she pushed open the door of Penelope's. She saw he was already sitting at a corner booth with a tablet and a phone at his table, working both with fervor. He glanced up at the sound of the bell ringing and waved her over.

"I was afraid you were going to take off to D.C. with my Amex, Ace. I was looking up Olivia Pope's information as we speak to find you. Just give me two seconds. I'm wrapping up a few interview questions for my media VP." He continued to type feverishly. "And… done."

"You're a busy guy, Huntzberger. How's T. Swift? You didn't cause her to write any new bad boy songs this evening, did you?"

"Ha. No. I think there's a couple about me on the last album though." He joked as he put his tablet in his briefcase. "So you find your shoes, Cinderella?"

"Yes. I mean, I bought my own shoes, Logan. I'm returning your card with zero swipes. You were very kind to….well….force it on me earlier."

"Hey, I know you can afford your own shoes, Ace. I know you are a popular girl these days. I've read your stuff. You are still one of the most talented writers out there. The piece you did on the Russian financial system last spring was one of the best articles I've read in a long time. I wasn't surprised when it won the Berkley award."

She sat there, looking at him with shock and awe. "You follow my work?"

"Ace, how could I not? You're everywhere these days. Liberal and conservative media both love you, and you are telling really unique stories. I saw you on "Meet the Press" last month. Fantastic debate. It's my job to follow that kind of stuff."

She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in his response. He followed her work from a completely platonic and journalistic perspective. She tried desperately to shake it off. Too much time had passed for her to expect anything more.

"Yeah, well. I do what I can. I love the travel and the writing and seeing what the world has to offer, but I really hate all of the glitzy press stuff. I enjoy the debate on the panels, but I can't help but feel like I'm pushing some sort of media agenda each time I go on one of those talk shows."

"Hey, but Amapour had to do it. It's part of the territory. And you're good at it." He took a sip of the coffee the waitress put in front of him, black with one sugar just like 7 years ago. "So when does your book release?"

Shocked, she began to stutter. "How do you know about that?! Logan, seriously, I….I just turned in my final edit to my editor. They haven't even released the details to anyone yet, not even the PR teams." She started fumbling for her phone in her bag to text Jenny at the office, but realized it was still in its watery and un-working state from earlier.

"Ace, it's my job to know these things. That's what I do, remember?"

"Logan, stop. What DO you do besides inspiring Taylor Swift ballads? How do you know everything about everyone? Are you suddenly the FBI's publicist? And why are you here in New York, Logan? Why aren't you in your precious California? And how do you know about my book?" She couldn't hide the frustration and demand in her voice.

He gave her the smirk that both frustrated her and made her swoon. "Palo Media went national five years ago. With a couple of investors, I bought it out from the other partners, and it's now Huntzberger Media Arts, or LH Media due to a fun ''copyright infringement" lawsuit from "Daddy Dearest." He emphasized his frustration using air quotes. "The company mainly backs app developers but we also use social media to publicize new movies, music and yes, even books to add to truly organic marketing concepts. We opened satellite offices in New York and Atlanta, and I've been heading up the projects here. It's a really interesting time to be in this business. 2015 will be huge for new media platforms."

She could tell he was passionate about his work. She always knew he'd be a true work dork once he embraced something that he loved. She thought he felt the same way about her once upon a time too.

"So is that what this is about? You saw me today and took that as an opportunity to talk to me about my book? What kind of app could you possibly build in regards to my assessment on Bengazi?"

"I don't follow your career because of business, Rory."

The awkward pause returned, and she could tell he was seriously contemplating his next question.

"So….those new heels you bought for your dinner. Was it a meal with someone…..special?"

"Logan, not that it's any of your business, but I was having dinner with my sister. I mean, my step-sister. April. You remember Luke's daughter? She's in school at NYU. She's so smart. She got a full scholarship. She's going to be a doctor."

"So your mom and Luke finally got married. How 'bout that?"

"Yeah, and they have a son. Will turns 4 next year."

She wasn't sure she understood why, but a pained expression covered Logan's face. He stared at his coffee cup for what seamed like eternity. "Four. Wow. "

"What, Logan?"

He took a few extra seconds before he said, "So much has changed. You've got a sister and a brother and this great job where you are a freakin' public expert on government and politics and I'm super impressed, but all I keep thinking about are damn avocado trees and what would have happened if you'd just said yes."

There it was. He'd laid it out on the table. She looked down at her watch. It had only taken 23 minutes exactly for the elephant in the room to start his headlining act.

Pissed, she fired back. "Logan, you walked out on me. You gave me no choice or say in the matter. At all."

"That's bull, Ace. And you know it. I asked you to marry me. You had a choice, and you chose no."

"That's not a choice, Logan. That's an ultimatum. I still don't think you've ever truly understood the definition of the word. Me telling you I couldn't be "one of the many?" Not an ultimatum. You saying that it's either marry you or game over? That my-smart-but-stupid-charmingly-ignorant-explanation-hating-chum, is the definition of the word."

"Charmingly ignorant?" He couldn't help but smile at the familiar tone of her rant. "I assume that's better than butt-faced miscreant."

"Only slightly."

As the waitress came by and handed them the check, Logan placed the returned Black Amex in her hands and looked straight into Rory's eyes. She'd forgotten just how beautiful and soulful his deep brown eyes were. "Answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Is there someone special?"

"There are lots of special people in this world, Logan. My mom, the vice-president, Dolly Parton, the intern who makes the good coffee at the office, my—"

"Rory."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "No. There's no one special."

The grin was undeniable. "Look, you hurt my feelings deeply by not letting me buy you shoes. You owe me due to the sharp blow my ego took by you not taking me up on my overly generous offer." He paused, and the grin slowly turned serious. "And I don't want to fight with you. Not tonight. What started out as a really crappy day ended up being one of the best days I've had in a really long time because I ran in to you. Literally ran in to you. And while I hate your shoes are ruined, I am so glad to see you again, Ace. And I don't want to fight; not now."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"I want to take you to dinner. Tomorrow night."

"I'm headed back to D.C. tomorrow. My flight leaves at 3."

"Well, change it. Tomorrow's Saturday. I know journalists never sleep, but I'm pretty sure the world is quiet enough right now for you to take a day off."

He grabbed her hand across the table. "Take a risk, Ace. Be spontaneous. I know you've interviewed kings and world leaders and you've been in dangerous situations that makes my whole being hurt with worry. And even though I know you probably never think of me anymore, I can't help but think of you. Every damn day. Yes, I read your articles for business, but I also read them because you are the single biggest influence on my life and it helps to know what you're up to and what's going through that brain of yours and if you are safe. I wake up and wish that I had just said "sure" when you said you needed more time. But I didn't. And I know that we have things to talk about and that Rome wasn't built in a day, and this can't be either. But I'm begging you. Just have dinner with me. I was meant to run into you today, and you know it. Just have dinner with me, Rory."

When his rant was over, he looked at her expectantly. Her answer had to be no. This was not part of the plan. She'd left Logan Huntzberger behind years ago. That door was painfully closed shut. She had worked too hard to heal and forget. Spending more time with him would just reopen all of those old wounds.

She opened her mouth to say no, but her heart took over. Quickly and then all at once, impulse took over her very being. "I guess I could see if I can change my flight and extend hotel reservation."

"Go. Change it. If they give you grief, I'll book the extensions myself."

She grabbed her purse and stood up from the table. "I think I need to go, Logan. Do you want my number?"

"Is it the same as it used to be? I still have that one."

She suddenly felt herself slip back to the self-conscious girl who cried on the empty apartment floor. "Are you sure? Because I called you once….and you never called me back."

He quickly stood up to meet her stare. "You called me? When? Rory, I swear I never got the call." He grabbed her hands again. "I would have called you back. A hundred times over, I would have called you."

She couldn't deny the chemistry she felt when he grabbed her hands or the relief she felt knowing that she'd been on his mind all these years. "It doesn't matter any more. I'll grab a new phone in the morning. Text me the details and I'll confirm tomorrow." And from the same spot in her heart that said yes to his invitation, she stepped closer to him and hugged him as if she would never let him go. And to her complete happiness, she felt him do the same as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I've missed you, Ace." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you, too. I'm so glad you killed my shoes."


	2. Sisterly Chats and the Little Blue Box

"This is THE most romantic thing that's ever happened to any of my people. Absolutely straight out of a 90's rom-com. Mindy Kailing would eat. this. up. She's going to put this on her show, I swear."

"April, stop it."

"But it is, Rory! Girl meets boy. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy proposes to girl—"

"Boy dumps girl in public on her graduation day."

"Oh shush. Girl and boy have a fabulous meet-cute reunion on the streets of the most romantic city in the world and BAM: magic."

"I think the most romantic city in the world is Paris, April."

She laughed when April shushed her again and sighed dreamily as she flopped back on her mattress in her small studio loft. April shared the space with two other girls, and Rory couldn't imagine living in close quarters like this when trying to finish her own college tenure at Yale. She thought having a single room and sharing a common space with Paris was difficult. But it wasn't like April was in her studio that often. Classes kept her busy, and she worked a part-time job as an assistant at a medical clinic in to get some experience on her resume. It wasn't lost on Rory how similar she and April were, and she knew that was why they had become so close since their parents married. April loved medicine and science the way Rory loved journalism and current events.

But despite her passion for scientific advancement and chemistry equations, April did have a sentimental side with a flair for the dramatic and a love of all things romantic.

"It doesn't matter. You reconnected on the streets of NYC with bright shiny lights around you in the rain. Under an umbrella. I mean, my God, Rory. I can hardly stand the fabulousness of it all."

Rory continued to sip her coffee, cross-legged on the window seat. She wished that the cronies at MSNBC could see her now, with her Yale sweatpants and her Bret Michael's oversized t-shirt that Lane had given her as a Christmas gift a few years ago. It had been so long since she'd had a nice, cozy Saturday morning doing nothing with her sister.

"Those bright shiny lights were cheesy ads and LED screens. It wasn't like we were surrounded by twinkly Christmas lights."

"You are such a negative Nancy." April threw one of her pillows towards Rory in punishment of her annoying realism. "Is your phone booted up yet? Has he sent you a text yet?"

Rory had stopped by the phone store and purchased a new phone to replace her wet one on her way to April's apartment this morning. She'd plugged it up the minute that she'd gotten to the tiny loft, but so far, no text message had come through from him yet.

"No, but it's still early. And he might not even text me back."

"Oh stop it. He wouldn't do that. Y'all aren't teenagers. People my age have to worry about stuff like that. Not you. You guys are mature."

"Geez, April. You make me sound so old. 'People my age…..'"

"Rory, it's not like you are two preteens on an ABC Family show. This is not 'Switched at Birth.' You guys are adults. Like it or not, you're 30. He's older than that. He's not going to play games. If he says he's going to text you, then he'll text you."

And as if April had willed it from the technological heavens, Rory's new iPhone rang the familiar chime of a text message.

_Ace, hope I'm the first text message on your new phone. Let me know if you got this. Meet me at 727 5__th__ Ave at 5:00. Wear those new pumps of yours. _

Rory read the text message aloud to April, who immediately opened up the laptop that laid beside her on the bed. "Fifth Ave? I'm googling that address." She hit enter and a look of awe covered April's face. "Rory. Look." She turned the screen around to show Rory the glamourous building that was displayed.

"Tiffany's!? Why on earth would he want me to meet him at Tiffany's?"

"Maybe he's going to 'Sweet Home Alabama' you and propose on the third floor! You'd have your pick of any ring in the entire store!"

"April, really!" Rory exclaimed as she threw the pillow back toward her sister who was in a fit of giddiness at this point.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" April exclaimed in a fit of laughter. "But seriously, Rory. Do you get the full magnitude of this? You have a date tonight with the man you've loved for the past 10 years. A man who admits to thinking about you and worrying when you travel to Istanbul and Paraguay and all of the other places you run off to. A man who has used his very own employees to dig up information about your super-hush-hush-deep-dark-book-secret. A man that I know you've been thinking about yourself for all that time."

Before Rory could protest, she held up her finger to stop Rory who was about to interject a defense, "I was with you at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Remember? Same dress, same shoes? I saw how hurt you were when you caught the bouquet. You were crying at the table while everyone else was doing the Electric Slide. Did you really think you hid that that well? You aren't that great of an actress, sister dear. I may have been a selfish 16 year old at the time, but I was a perceptive 16 year old. Of course you were thinking about him."

"I didn't think anyone saw that." "Of course we did. And this is your chance. The timing wasn't right then. None of it was. But you know, deep down in your heart, that the timing could very well be right now." Her eyes widened with excitement. "That feeling is actually related to the anterior cingulate cortex of the brain, which might be causing the tightening in your chest right now and the nausea. There's a theory by Eisenberger that showed that the dorsal anterior—"

"I get it, April. I get it."

* * *

><p>She hadn't brought extra clothes with when she packed for this trip. She was only supposed to be here on Friday, do the live Fox News interview and tape a couple of panel discussions that would air on the Sunday morning news shows, so other than her pj's and workout pants, all she had was her business suit and various colors of button down blouses. April, in her excitement, demanded that Rory take the cocktail dress she kept on hand for special occasions. Despite the 9-year age gap between them, Rory was able to wear the simple black dress and pull it off without looking to ridiculous, she thought.<p>

Perhaps someone would even mistake her for a 22 year old.

Getting a cab hadn't been too difficult now that the rain had moved out of the city and it had been a gorgeous November day. As she rode uptown, she couldn't help but feel the nerves in her stomach start to increase and the questions start to multiply. He'd asked her to meet him at the Flagship store of one of the biggest jewelry stores worldwide. While it was sweet and charming, it wasn't something that was going to impress her, and if he knew her at all, he'd know that.

"Looks like there's a crowd up ahead miss. I can't get to the front. Can I let you out here?"

Rory looked out the front window and she saw the crowd the cab driver was talking about. At the entrance to Tiffany's was a long red carpet and hundreds of reporters and cameras set up, waiting for what looked like an important arrival. This had to be a mistake, she thought, as she handed the cab driver his payment and got out of the car. Surely, Logan hadn't brought her here for this. Not after saying last night he just wanted to reconnect with her.

She began to make her way towards the entrance where she could see a white tent near the end of the red carpet. When she squinted her eyes, she saw him standing there talking to a girl dressed in all black with a headset and a clipboard with long red hair. He looked so handsome, but she couldn't help but wonder just how many trench coats he owned. He was wearing a beautiful beige coat that reminded her of the one he used to wear when they lived together in New Haven with the same red scarf she'd seen so many years ago. He was deep in conversation with the girl who was obviously an employee when he saw Rory start to walk up.

"Ace, you made it."

"Well, I'll admit I was tempted to take a little jaunt down the red carpet. What's going on here?"

"Tiffany's has a new engagement ring app, and my company's covering the launch. There's going to be some pretty big names here; I bet if you took a walk on the red carpet, you'd be asked to host next time George Stephanopoulos is out on 'This Week."

She crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Listen, Logan, if you had to work, we didn't have to meet up. It was so wonderful to see you yesterday, really, but maybe I should just go back."

Worry covered his face. "No, God no. Ace, I mean, yes this is a work thing for my company, but I'm not working tonight. Just checking in on things." He handed the clipboard back to the redhead. "I had you meet me here because I have a surprise."

"Are you 'Sweet Home Alabama'ing me?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." With that he grabbed her hand, and she couldn't help but feel blissful at how natural it felt to have her hand in his again.

She noticed as they walked up the red carpet and towards the entrance that they were the only people walking in front of the cameras at that time. "When does this shindig start?"

"Not for another hour or so. The few celebrities we booked should be arriving in the next 45 minutes. We've got the whole place to ourselves, Ace. I just need to run one errand, but I thought exploring could be fun first." He pushed open the revolving door that led to the famous first floor. They had already started decorating the store for Christmas, and Rory was taken aback by all of the lights and sparkly Christmas trees. The ceiling was an intricate 1920's design and the displays were filled with silver and teal sparkly Christmas ornaments and pristine white ribbon.

"Oh, pretty!"

"Wow," he laughed. "Such big words by the world-famous hot-shot reporter."

"I've never been here before, and at Christmas? It's stunning."

"Well, we can look around as little or as much as you want, but I really just have to pick one thing up from the third floor and we can be on our way to dinner."

"Far be it for me and my feminine affection for shopping hinder you from your errand. To the third floor we go." She realized she hadn't let go of his hand since he grabbed it outside, and to her relief, he hadn't tried to pull it away.

When the elevator dropped them off at the third floor, she was blown away by the rows and rows of jewelry cases, each holding intricate silver designs. "The Tiffany's charm bracelets! I've always heard of these, but I've never seen one in person." She finally let go of his hand to run over to a case filled with the famous key charms and heart lockets.

By the time he walked over to the case she was busy admiring, he couldn't hide the amusement on his face. "Ace, I know for a fact you've seen the Romanov jewels. Are you telling me that all I needed to do to impress you was show you some silver?"

"This isn't just any silver, Logan. This!" she gestured towards the glass case "This is a cultural icon. A statement piece for any warm-blooded American female. Every girl over the age of 14 knows Tiffany's and wants that pretty blue box. If they don't, they lie!" She continued pointing toward the case, and she could feel a classic Rory Gilmore bit coming on, and it felt so good to show her silly side around him once again. "And you can't just go buy one of these yourself. No, it has to be a gift. Some girls wait for years to have the pleasure of undoing that perfect ribbon for the first time. I may have seen Anastasia's crown, but I ain't ever seen insides of the little blue box, my friend. That will be a show stopper of a day."

"Well, it's a good thing I thought ahead then, now isn't it?" His grin was wide as he waved over to the sales person behind the counter.

Rory suddenly felt embarrassed and the comfort she had felt suddenly retreated. "Oh Logan, no, I was just kidding. Please don't buy me anything. It was a rant! A bit! Old times' sake! Please, Logan. Let's go run your errand and then just go to dinner." The mortification was evident, but he continued to smile at her.

"We 'are' running my errand."

She watched as the sales lady handed Logan a small blue bag the size of her palm. Proudly, he presented it to her. "For you, Ace. I've had this on hold since last night."

Quizzically, she opened the bag and saw a perfect, blue box with the perfect pristine white ribbon waiting for her to open it. Hoping to seize the moment and hold on to it a bit longer, she nervously began pulling useless antidotes from her brain. "You know I read once that they iron the ribbon before wrapping the boxes with them."

"Rory."

"And I read that they have explicit instructions on how to tie it the exact way, every time?"

"Rory!" He tapped the box in front of her. "Don't be nervous. This is not a big deal. It's just something that I saw, and I knew that you had to have." And as he put his hand on her arm, he lowered his voice and said, "Don't worry. I'm not 'Sweet Home Alabama'ing you….not yet anyways."

At his playful wink, her nervousness melted as she realized he had completely understood her obscure pop reference before. Embracing the moment, Rory untied the ribbon and lifted the top of the box to find a delicate silver chain with a tiny black shoe charm.

"Since you wouldn't let me get you a new shoe last night, I had to take drastic measures. It was only the fair thing to do. Can I?" He gestured towards her neck and she lifted her hair to allow him to place the thin chain around her neck. "I know despite your earlier gushing that jewelry still isn't your thing. You don't wear statement pieces in your interviews on TV, and I would assume it's not practical when you are visiting orphanages in Thailand. But I thought something like this…." he struggled for the right phrase. "Maybe no matter what happens, you'll understand how profound running into you yesterday was for me."

She fingered the new chain around her neck for just a few seconds before she suddenly stepped towards him and stood ever so slightly on her tip toes in her new shoes and kissed him in the middle of the third floor of Tiffany's. His arms slid around her waist, and when he kissed her back, it was as if none of the heartbreak of the past 7 years had happened.

"I wasn't expecting that until I dropped you off at your doorstep much, much later, Ace." She couldn't deny she adored the way his eyes twinkled as his cocky retort to her.

"Well, if it's going to be 'much much' later, then we better get the rest of the evening, then, shouldn't we? What else do you have up your sleeve, Huntzberger?"

* * *

><p>Although Rory had expected a fancy 5th Avenue dinner after they snuck out the back entrance of Tiffany's to avoid the media event, she was thrilled and surprised when Logan had his driver drop them off at Eataly, a restaurant they had frequented many times when Rory visited Logan during his short tenure with his father's business. Over wine and plates of bread and pasta, she shared stories of her trips overseas and of her favorite interviews. She told him about the little girl at the orphanage in Thailand he mentioned earlier that stole her heart and inspired her piece on international adoption regulations. She updated him on her status as "Aunt Rory" to Lane and Paris' children and how she spent a good chunk of her salary it seemed sending their sweet little ones gifts from all over the globe.<p>

He was equally as chatty, eager to swap stories over their shared cheesecake and tiramisu about Honor and her two boys and how he'd gotten one of his engineers to design an app just for them that would slay dragons by using nouns and verbs as weapons. When Rory teased him about slaying the written word, he told her she was an expert on the topic cause she was already working on slaying his heart.

When they closed down the restaurant, they opted for a walk to Rory's apartment rather than taking the car service. He held her hand as they walked past the emerging Christmas lights in the window displays and talked about old times, like the hay bell maze in Stars Hollow and the time he'd played the prank on her in the middle of class. It was the memory of sneaking into the dining hall at Yale and stealing Cocco Puffs and ice cream that led them into a 24 hour convenience store to purchase ice cream sandwiches from a dirty, run down freezer at 11:00 at night in freezing cold temperatures.

To Rory, ice cream had never tasted any sweeter.

When they reached the entryway of her hotel, Logan turned to face her. "He rubbed her arms to keep her warm as they stood in the cold, frosty air. "So, what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"10:30. I have to get back to file some articles for the online content before I go in on Monday."

"Do you have to go? It's too soon, Rory. You just got here."

"That's because of the whirlwind 24 hours we've had."

"32 hours." He grinned. "Not that I'm counting, and if you tell any one differently, I'll deny the fact that I just said that."

"Yes. 32 hours. But I really do have to go tomorrow."

"I know."

They stood there with their foreheads pressed against each other for a few seconds, waiting for the other to make the first move to separate.

"I can't walk away this time, Ace. I won't. "

"No one's asking you to."

"Is that an invitation?" She knew he was teasing her, but in her mind, there was no joke.

She knew they still had a lot to talk about. Despite the amazing evening they'd just had, Rory was a realist. She knew that major conversations needed to be had about the proposal and the past and how the future might possibly work..if at all.

But she knew that for tonight, and in this moment, she couldn't let him walk away. Not again. Not yet.

"Want to come up to my room for a bit?"

Kissing her cheek, he held her hand as they walked through the revolving doors of the Westin together.


	3. Profound Optimism and the On Air Bet

"So we got up this morning, and he had his car service drive us to LaGuardia. We said goodbye, and now I'm back in my apartment, sitting on my couch, talking to you."

"That's so fabulous. You live such a charmed existence. I'll admit, though, I'm finding it a little hard to digest that you didn't get R-Rated in your hotel room."

"April!"

"What?! It's true. You have this amazing and special evening, and I'm supposed to believe you invited him to your room to cuddle? I'm not naïve, Rory. I think you're leaving out some scandalous facts. I'm 21. I'm pre-med. I can handle both the risqué and the biological details. Come on. Truth!"

Rory leaned her head back on her soft, red couch and smiled. She was telling her sister the truth, even if she had omitted some of the more personal details. The sweetness of the evening was something she wanted to keep for herself for a bit longer.

And it was an evening she kept replaying over and over again in her mind.

* * *

><p>Once she led Logan upstairs to her room, sneaking in intimate kisses on the elevator ride to her 10th floor space, she realized that she hadn't thought through her impulsive invitation. The rush was giving her a slight headache, and she began to panic that they were moving entirely too fast.<p>

They continued to passionately kiss as she fumbled to find her room key in her purse when she pushed him back gently. "Logan, maybe this wasn't my best idea."

Frozen, the panic that enveloped him was obvious. "What do you mean? Do you want me to go?" His hands sat, paused on her waist. "Is everything ok? I thought—"

"No, no. It's not that. I'm really not ready to say goodbye to you yet, Logan, but I also don't think it's wise for us…..to jump in to anything…tonight." She realized she started to nervously play with her necklace again. It was as if touching it made her feel connected to him even more, and she silently prayed he would understand her rationale.

His face filled with relief. "God, Ace don't scare me like that. I was afraid you were about to send me to walk the mean streets of New York in the middle of the night to face murders and gang members."

"Logan…"

"I could be killed out there." When she rolled her eyes, he continued seriously. "Rory, the only thing I care about right now is being with you. I understand." He affectionately grabbed the detailing on her dress and pulled her closer to him. "But warning: I am probably going to keep kissing you so if you aren't ok with that—" She quieted him by reciprocating his warning with a kiss of her own.

With that, she led him into the hotel room where they both kicked off their shoes, put away their watches, phones and all other distractions and fell together on top of the fluffy white down comforter. She watched as he removed his tie, clearing his chest for the perfect pillow to lay her head. She fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her in a protective hold, and she couldn't remember when she had last felt so content. She'd woken up a few times when she felt his lips tenderly kiss her forehead or when he shifted and pulled her closer to him.

It was amazing to her that even after all of these years he still felt the same. Sure, his blonde hair had a bit more aged brown than before and the six-pack wasn't quite as defined, but it was still him.

They didn't talk much, and she was ok with that. She wasn't ready to have a heart-to-heart about the missing years and the people who had come and gone from their lives in the interim. She hoped that would come, but she also realized that this could just be a fleeting thing: a chance to relive the past for a few hours.

And although she was pretty sure that she had a great dream, she was having difficulty deciphering which was real and which one was the fantasy, because the reality she was living in was pretty fantastic.

All too soon, she heard a familiar but obnoxious repeating buzz. The feature she hated most about her iPhone was not only waking her up but was reminding her that her time with Logan was drawing to a close.

Sleepily he pulled her closer to him. "I hate your phone so much, Ace. Can I throw it in the Hudson?"

"No way, Mister. You've already ruined one company issued phone this weekend. I'd have a hard time explaining to my boss why my bill shows two water-logged devices in two days."

"You'd think Tim Cook could come up with a water proof phone."

Lifting her head from his chest, she giggled. "Hey, why don't you make an app for that?"

"Are you making fun of my livelihood? Is my passion nothing but a witty joke to you?" He teased as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm just saying. Get that team of engineers on the phone right now and tell them that I demand a water-proof app to protect my phone from your pesky shenanigans."

"Your wish is always my command, Ace."

As she got up to start packing her belongings, he ordered a room service breakfast and turned the television on to CNN. "It's still baffles me every time I see you one of these shows. Not surprised, but it's like my own personal game of "Where's Rory?" to see which one you will end up on any given day."

"I need to get me a red and white stripped hat and some hipster glasses if I'm going to compete with Waldo."

"I'm serious, Ace. It's super impressive. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, it pays the bills."

"And gives you major street cred. I bet soon you're able to land any interview you want."

"That's the plan, especially with Barbara Walters and Diane Sawyer cutting back. My boss says I'm selling a product; that each TV appearance helps me get my stories read and my book in the hands of new readers. But I don't know. I feel like a sellout sometimes."

"Well, if you're a sellout, at least you're a cute sellout." He stood from the bed and began tucking in wrinkled shirt. "Hey, I've got an idea. Want to make a bet with me?"

"I don't know, Huntzberger. That's pretty risky. You have been known to participate in some pretty risky bets. Recall the time you almost died? Oh, and I seem to remember a guy who once broke his finger rolling cheese."

"Hey, I seem to remember you participating in one of those risky stunts a time or two."

"You jump, I jump, Jack." She said with a knowing smile.

He beamed fondly at the remembrance. "Well, this bet's a little less risky. I challenge you, one Rory Gilmore, Star Reporter to slip a shout out to me in your next panel discussions."

"And just how do you expect me to do that? 'Why yes, Wolf Blitzer, I do believe Ebola poses an economic threat for America and by the way, I'd like to give a shout out to my buddy Logan!"

"Ouch, 'buddy?' Is that what I am to you?" He smirked and imitated a dagger going into his heart.

She threw one of her rolled and previously packed socks at him. "Do you really want to have that discussion five minutes before I leave, mister?"

With a playful spark in his eyes, he walked over to where she stood at her suitcase and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she continued to organize her clothes. "I'm not kidding. I want a shout out. Let's come up with a code word, and next time you are on air, you have to slip it in, no matter the topic."

"A code word?"

"Yes, something unique so I'll know it's for me."

"And what distinctive code word do you suggest?" she asked, amused.

"Hmm. Let me think on it, and I'll tell you before you get on the plane. Leave a little mystery to it."

After they ate breakfast and packed Rory's things in the trunk of the car service vehicle, Logan climbed into the back seat with Rory and stroked her hand that fit so comfortably in his. After a few minutes, Logan broke the silence.

"So, this is how you pay me back."

"What do you mean?"

"This must be how you felt every time I left you to go to London." When she sadly nodded at him, he continued. "Not knowing when I'd be back, or how things would work, or what the end game was. That must have sucked."

"Well, it wasn't a day at Magic Mountain."

"When do you come back? The New York visits, are they regular or on schedule? Do they just call you and say "Hey, we need you on 'Nightline' tonight?"

"Logan—"

"I'm not trying to be the emotional equivalent Kim Kardashian to your Kayne West with the clingy questions, but how do I know when I am going to see you again? Or even if you want to?"

"Logan, I don't know right now. I don't really even know what all has happened in the past 30 something hours."

"41 hours."

"41 hours." She wrapped her free hand around both of his. "Why don't we take a little time and decompress and really think about what we are doing here."

Breaking the serious moment, he couldn't help but smirk. "What you really mean is that you need time to do a pro/con list."

"Hey!" she playfully batted his shoulder. "Those still have yet to let me down."

Sadness overcame her as the driver pulled the car next to her terminal entrance. She was usually so anxious to get back to D.C. as fast as she could, but this time, she was overcome with the desire to stay just a bit longer.

As the driver got her bags out of the car, Logan wrapped his arms around her for their final goodbye.

"I'm beyond grateful that this happened, Logan."

"Ace, you have no idea." He began kissing her fervently and powerfully, as if trying to express everything he felt for her in a single action. Suddenly, he pulled back from her.

Grasping her shoulders, he boldly stated. "I have a plan."

"Logan, I don't want to 'do' plans right now. We both need to think this out like rational, non-impulsive adults." Her eyes narrowed. "Non-impulsive, Logan."

"I know that, but here's what we are going to do. I know you need time to think and analyze and plan. But I don't. I'm shooting straight here, Ace. I don't know how this will all work with D.C. and New York and our families and our past and all the other snags. I'm in when and if you are." He kissed her forehead. "I was the idiot who walked away like a pouty spoiled schoolboy when I didn't get my way. I'm not going to do that this time. The ball is truly in your court."

He continued, gesturing his hands for emphasis. "My bet is still on. Your next network appearance has to include a personal message to me. If you've thought about this and you think that somehow, someway we can make this work, you'll throw the phrase "profoundly optimistic" somewhere in the conversation. Cause that's what I am. It's like I told you at Tiffany's. I'm deeply and profoundly grateful for all of this. I'm profoundly optimistic about you. About us."

He paused for a moment. "But….if you decide this was just an amazing weekend to put a final stitch in the fabric of what we once were, you'll throw me a 'case closed.' And I will still be deeply grateful for the last 41 hours. How does that sound?"

She couldn't help but admire his youthful enthusiasm for this grand plan. While this could come across as wildly unprofessional, she was unable to say no to the hopeful and expectant man that stood before her. Challenge accepted.

"Sounds like you'll find out on TV."

* * *

><p>Rory closed her laptop with satisfaction. Somehow, despite the cloud of confusion that filled her head, she had filed her stories and had organized her schedule for the week. As she leaned back against her desk chair and looked out to the people taking Sunday afternoon strolls and riding their bikes leisurely, she allowed her mind to wander to what she and Logan would be doing on the bright and sunny Fall day had he been here with her. Her mind began to dance around the different scenarios and outcomes of the lovely yet terrifying predicament she found herself in. She took out her notepad from her briefcase to begin making the procon list, just as he predicted she would, when her cell phone began ringing.

She inhaled deeply before she slid the acceptance notification on her phone. "Hey, Mom."

"'Hey Mom' she says. I'm not sure I even have a daughter. My offspring would never promise to call me when she vacated the big ole city. I almost thought I 'd have to call your buddy Barry Obama to send out some of his Secret Service guys to look for you."

"Well, he offered, but then there was that whole, 'being president' thing that got in the way."

"I suppose we'll let him slide then. So how was your flight home yesterday? You been submitting your stories for the week?"

"Well….I actually got in this morning."

"You decided to spend an extra night in the city? April didn't convince you to go to one of those Science Club traveling dinner things, again, did she? I told you, you can take her when she suggests those things. She may be taller, but you're faster."

Rory subconsciously started twisting her new necklace. "Actually, Mom. I got home this morning. A few hours ago, actually." She paused. "Something incredibly…..interesting and surprising happened Friday evening."

"Aw, hun. Nothing good comes from sentences that start that way. Is this a "Mommy, brace yourself with coffee and pop tarts" or do I need to go pop open the liquor cabinet for some gin and some beer nuts?"

"I'd probably go with a pop tart/gin combo."

"I'm invested. Spill, kid."

"Well, I ended up staying in the city to have dinner with Logan."

"Excuse me. I'm pretty sure there's some serious static on your phone. I thought you said Logan. Please start over."

"Told ya to have that gin and pop tart ready."

And with that, Rory started at the beginning, detailing her weekend, sparing no detail. From the broken shoe in the rain to the visit to Tiffany's and capping it off with the ride to the airport and Logan completely exposing his feelings.

"My God, Rory. Are you secretly living in "General Hospital"?"

"I haven't had coffee with Luke Spencer since college, Mom."

"Proud mom for the reference." Rory heard her mom sigh on the other end of the phone. "What's the pro/con list say?"

"Why does everything think I have to do a pro/con list?"

"Well, have you?"

"Not exactly." Rory stared at the notebook where she'd written Logan Pro/Con across the top. She apparently was too transparent for her own good.

"Wow, kid. Well, you have a good excuse for not letting me know you weren't dead."

"Thanks for the exemption."

"What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. Getting over him was so tough. Saying no was the right thing to do at the time, and I don't regret my life."

"And you shouldn't. Everyone is so proud of you. Your grandparents learned how to use their DVR just so they could watch you on TV. There's a single TV devoted to you in their living room. Dad trots out the remote during his business dinners."

"I wouldn't be in D.C. I wouldn't have gone to Thailand. I wouldn't have met my friends in my book club or worked at Time, and—"

"Stop. You don't know any of that. Who knows how things would have worked out? There are too many what-ifs that don't matter."

"But they do matter!"

"No, they don't. The world tends to put us where we are supposed to be at the right time, kid, despite the past. Just ask Rosie. No one thought she'd go back to The View….but right place, right time."

"So you are saying I should give this a chance? Do a long distance relationship in my 30's?"

"No….."

"So I shouldn't give it a chance and just let this weekend be this weekend?"

"No….chill, Rory. What I'm saying is….take some time, and think about things. Really think about what your life is now and if it will better or worse without him in it. You'll know what to do. And worse case scenario, you can pull a Julia Roberts ala "Eat, Pray, Love" and pasta-your way through it." She paused. "Uh, Rory, I'm gonna need to go. I'm pretty sure your brother's outside being chased by Paprika again."

"Babette's new cat?"

"The very one. Sorry, huh. Gotta run. Keep me posted."

Upon hanging up with her mother, she saw that a new email from her boss had hit her inbox.

_Be ready to satellite in to Money Matters tomorrow morning at 10:00. They want a color report on Moscow's trade impact. Jon will have you set up in the media room by 9:30, and a follow up article will be needed for the web._

She wasn't going to have much time to make her decision, as she would be on national television in 12 hours. She began pulling her research from her last Russian reports to begin her article, but she continued staring at her pro/con sheet.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Rory stood in front of the mirror in the media room as Jon began setting up the space for their satellite shoots. Her company was just another department for the Time Warner Corporation, and she was used to being called in for quick CNN pieces in her home office. She switched between fixing her suit jacket and brushing her bangs aside mindless, as her thoughts were anywhere but on the topic she was about to discuss.<p>

"If you aren't careful, you're going to pull your bangs out." Jon said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ha. Yeah. That'd be bad. Bang-less Gilmore. New nickname." She nervously shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just going to step out side for a moment."

"You nervous, Rory?" He looked at her with suspicion. He'd been working with her for years now; she had these live shots under control in her sleep.

"Nope. Not me. Be right back."

She slipped to the hallway and broke out her phone. She frantically pulled up his contact information.

_I'm about to take your bet in front of the whole world on CNN's Money Maters. _

She quickly hit send and pulled the phone up to her chest with her eyes closed. This was it. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down.

_I never thought my life's happiness would be dependent on an episode of a financial talk show, Ace. You continue to amuse me._

She quickly typed her reply, closed her phone and headed into the media room.

_I just think it's important for you to find a TV in about three minutes._

"And now, let's go live to Washington D.C. to _Time_ Senior Foreign Correspondent and News Editor Rory Gilmore. Rory, thank you for joining us today."

Rory starred straight into the camera and could see the in Lydia Kelley anchoring in New York in the peripheral camera next to Jon. "Thanks for having me Lydia."

"Rory, you've done extensive world travel during your tenure, with Russia being one of your latest excursions. What are your thoughts on the current economic state?"

Suddenly, Rory's nerves were gone and she slipped in to a topic she was comfortable with, pulling out statistics and figures on revenue and income and the climbing costs of living in Moscow. Lydia asked her a few additional questions regarding the current leadership and past political events, and before Rory knew it, the five minutes were up and Lydia was asking her the final question.

"Finally, Rory. Based on your experience, where do you believe Russia can improve when it comes to the financial climate?"

Rory looked directly into the camera and smiled. "Lydia, I think that Russia as well as other financial systems often have to weigh the risks vs. benefits and do a real check and balance analysis….a pro/con list…if you will to determine the next direction they are going to go. And as for Russia, I am deeply and profoundly optimistic to their future."

And as Lydia signed Rory off, she felt the buzz of a text message in her pocket.

_Let's do this, Ace. _


	4. Zack and Kelly and the Cupcake Debate

AN: Thank you for all of the kind reviews. This may be a filler chapter, but I needed it to get them to where I need the story to go. Please enjoy. :-)

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, when I told the guys at the office I was taking the weekend off to play tourist, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting."<p>

"What do you mean? I've taken you to very important cultural landmarks in our nation's Capitol. Places that make us a better country just because of their existence! God bless America. You should be grateful."

He dipped his finger in the mountain of buttercream icing that topped the covered the cupcake in his hand and tipped it on Rory's nose. "I'm not sure the Sprinkles Cupcakes store qualifies as a cultural landmark, Ace."

"Hey! You are wasting perfectly good icing, bud." As she wiped off her nose, she began to clarify. "And Sprinkles might not be a cultural icon, but Georgetown Cupcakes is. Which did you like better, their Pumpkin Spice or their Peanut Butter Fudge? I've got to mark it on the list. Oh, and we can't forget about The Cupcakery. Did you taste the Red Velvet yet?"

She sat on the park bench, checking off the list of cupcake places they had visited that morning. The weather couldn't have been more perfect for his visit. The leaves were still had a vibrant autumnal glow, and the sun was warm and gorgeous. It was a perfect weekend for him to visit her.

Immediately after her code phrase delivery, Logan informed Rory that he was clearing his schedule and coming to D.C. that weekend. He wanted the Rory Gilmore style tour of the District of Columbia, he told her, and he was flying in on Friday morning.

She'd waited for him at the gate with all of the other car service and limousine drivers, holding a sign that read, "Gilmore D.C. Tour Group" and wearing a newspaper boy style limousine cap. He had run to her the moment he saw her and scooped her up into his arms, giving her a twirl and kissing her, in front of God and the drivers and everyone. She'd even heard a whistle from someone in the crowd, but they were both so captivated with each other that they might as well been the only two at the airport.

She'd told him that she had planned a busy itinerary for them, and he had wrongly assumed she meant a tour of some monuments and maybe a museum or two. But so far, in the two hours since his plane had landed, they had visited four cupcakes shops and currently possessed a collection of 2 dozen cupcakes that she was bound and determined he would taste test.

"I'm going with the Cinnamon Sugar from Georgetown. But unless you want your weekend to be spent nursing me out of my sugar coma at the hospital, I think I'm going to be cupcake free for a few more hours."

"You never would have survived the D.C. Cupcake Fad of 2012."

"A cupcake fad?"

"Oh, yes." She began explaining with a faux sincerity. "It was quite the political scandal. Cupcakes are all the rage in major cities, but no more so than right here, in the heart of American democracy. Everyone had to pick which cupcake store they liked best! And if you chose wrong, your friends might ostracize you. It was a very grave debate. Blood was shed, relationships ruined. Some have even compared it to Alabamians picking sides over their collegiate football teams. So I decided to like them all so I could remain neutral in the fight. I am a journalist after all. Neutrality is my gift."

He sat there amused, "Well I'm certainly glad you survived the battle. It sounds brutal. So cupcakes were a thing two years ago, but not now? What's all rage in the baked goods territory these days?"

"Gluten free cake pops, duh."

He laughed. "My bad. So what else is on our agenda for today?"

She pulled a list out of her bag, "I really want our first stop to be the Library of Congress. Did you know that there are over 23 million books cataloged there? The main building is the Thomas Jefferson, but John Adams and James Madison have their own spots as well. A little friendly rivalry even after their deaths, wouldn't you know? Dead guys competing for the books. And then, I thought we could go to see the Supreme Court building. I've arranged for one of my friends that's an aide for Justice Sotomayor to let us have a little tour. And then, I thought we'd go to the Smithsonian National History museum cause boys like dinosaurs and…."

She was silenced by Logan leaning towards her on the park bench and kissing her gently. "That was to shut me up wasn't it?"

"Never. I love it when you ramble on and on." He smiled "And on and on."

"I'm just so excited that you're here, Logan. So excited." She moved the cupcakes that sat between them and slid closer to him. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she hugged him tightly. "This time last week, I would have said that there was a better chance of Miley Cyrus returning to the Disney Channel than of you being in D.C. with me today."

"Well thank goodness for that because young children need to be shielded from the twerking."

"How did you manage to take off on a Friday? That seems like it would be a heavy duty marketing day your world."

"I told my assistant that I had a very important, very top secret meeting with an author about to publish a big time book, and I needed to have the full day to devote to impressing her so she'd give us her business."

"Smooth, Huntzberger. And he bought it?"

"Oh, Mark doesn't care. He's a kid out of college who's still intimated by working in the industry. He's not going to question what I do."

"That's better than your assistant that never told you I'd called in 2009."

"You are correct. Five years is a long time to wait for a delivered missed call memo." He paused. "Plus, my assistant back then was probably a little bit bitter."

"Why's that? Did you screw her or something?" The sheepish look on his face gave her the answer. "Well, no wonder. Note to self: don't leave messages with Logan's assistants. Wait, Mark doesn't have a crush on, you does he?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I know we promised we'd have this conversation later, but that's why I didn't call you back. Shannon and I had a thing. An innocent, nothing happened, inappropriate workplace thing. And she must have seen your name on my phone and decided not to give me the message."

"You're assistant knew about me?"

He held her hand and looked straight at her. "All of my assistants have all known about you. They are all given the explicit instruction on their first day that if they ever got a call from a Rory Gilmore that they were to get me immediately, no matter what I was working on."

"Wow." Still processing that heavy piece of information, she turned the mood lighter. "I guess I'm the emotional equivalent of a stray cat to you. I stick around for awhile and I'm hard to get rid of."

He burst out in laughter. "Oh God. That's horrible."

"It seems true though. And this" she pointed back and forth between them, "Our being together isn't breaking up a relationship now, is it? The very last thing I want is to be a home wrecker. Been there, done that. Bought the t-shirt."

He kissed her cheek. "No, Ace. There's no one else back home. I haven't had a serious relationship in 7 years."

"7 years? But that was with me!"

"It's good to see that journalism hasn't hampered your ability to do simple math."

"Logan, I couldn't have been your last girlfriend. I Googled you this week. US Weekly has several pictures of you walking the red carpet recently with Ibiza Frenchelle, the Victoria's Secret model back in April."

"Yes, and the scoop US Weekly is missing that Ibiza and her life partner are trying to market a reality show on Bravo and they thought getting her on the red carpet might help with some media exposure when she decides to step out of the closet and into the camera lights. I did a couple of favors for my friend who is her publicist."

"Oh."

"I haven't dated anyone seriously since you, Rory."

Relieved, she quickly changed the subject by brushing the cupcake crumbs off her lap. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and said, "Enough of the serious. We have books to visit."

* * *

><p>"But you're a boy! Boys are supposed to like dinosaurs!"<p>

"What can I say, Ace? I was always a Transformers kind of kid."

She flopped on her couch, exhausted. They had spent the entire day visiting all the stops on her itinerary. When she asked him what his favorite stop was, and his answer wasn't the Natural History museum, she was shocked.

"Well, what was it then? Was it the books? Cause you didn't seem so impressed with the books?"

"I had to remain unimpressed to keep you from getting so excited that you smelled the books. I didn't want people to stare." He sat down beside her, opening the Chinese take out they had ordered from Ming Foo's down the street. They had decided to stay in on his first night there so she could share the joys of her favorite takeout restaurant.

She couldn't help but pout. "Well, I'm taking you to the Air and Space Museum tomorrow. And I got us a private tour. So if you aren't impressed, you better at least pretend." She stole some of his fried rice. "My house. I can steal your food if I want to.

"You have some really nice digs here. How long have you lived in this building?"

"Moved in right after the campaign in 2009. It's so close to the campus that it feels collegiate. Helps me stay young."

"Like you are so old."

"I am. I'm in my 30's now, you know."

"Where's your cane? And your cold cream?"

"Logan!"

"You better be careful there, Grandma. Those chopsticks might not work in your shaky hands."

"Ok, I get it! 30 is not old. It just feels old sometimes."

"Yeah, but you are only as old as you feel. Am I going to have to start calling you GrandAce soon?"

She smiled, "I suppose I'm being a smidge theatrical. But only a smidge. Besides, you'll always be older than me."

"True." He took a bite of his lo mein. "So, I told you about Shannon and Ibiza. When do I get to pick your brain about what you've been up to during the lost years?"

She picked up the itinerary on the coffee table. "Let me look. Oh yes, I have that scheduled under "3 years from today."

"Rory—"

"Ok, ok. I dated. Some. A few set-ups by Paris and Doyle and the brother of a girl in my book club. But nothing lasted longer than a few months, 3 tops."

She smirked at her. "Wait, you mean you never hooked up with Jess? I would have bet money you dated once I'd left for California."

She flapped him on the shoulder. "I knew you were always jealous of him! "

"Not jealous. Just not oblivious."

"Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. When my mom and Luke got married, Jess became her nephew. And he was my step-sister's cousin. And my step-cousin. And it just became really weird that I'd even dated him in the past, much less something I'd consider for my future. Besides, dating your cousin is so two centuries ago."

"What's he up to now?"

"He's an editor, for Freedom House Publishing. He's in Philadelphia, actually. He got married last spring. Her name's Liza. She's sweet."

"Well, happy for him."

"Yes, happy for him."

They ate their Chinese food in easy silence for a few seconds. "Logan, do you ever think about where we'd be now, if we'd gotten married back then?"

"I'd probably have my man card revoked if I admitted how much those thoughts run through my mind. Especially in the past week."

"And?"

"And…..for a long time, I hated the words 'wide open future' because you thought being with me limited your potential. " She opened her mouth to interject, but he continued on. "But after a few years, I understood what you meant. The timing was bad, and you weren't ready. Truthfully, neither was I."

She put down her chopsticks and held his hand. "I don't regret my life now. But I wish we'd had more time together back then to see what would have happened. But then I keep going back and forth on where I'd be if that had happened. Who knows?"

He shook his head and scooted closer to her. "Exactly. Who knows? This is the last time we talk about this. The past is the past. I don't regret my life, especially now that you are back in it. Do you regret yours?"

"No."

"Ok, so we're starting fresh right now, Ace. New beginnings."

She'd heard those words before. Déjà vu ran down her back and a tingle up her arms. He'd said almost the exact same words to her the day she'd gone into his dorm back in her sophomore years and told him she was a girlfriend girl.

She put her feet up on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "So, does that mean I'm your girlfriend again?"

He laughed, "I guess. Do I need to officially ask you to go steady?"

"That's how they do it on 'Saved By The Bell.'"

"So I'm Zack and you're Kelly."

She ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Hey, our hair colors match theirs."

"Well, unless you have Bayside cheerleading uniform in your closet, how about if we just be Rory and Logan?"

"I'm down with that."

He began kissing her, sweetly at first, but with every kiss becoming more and more fervent. Each kiss lasted longer than the one before, and she felt so safe and guarded as his hands protectively and gently rubbed her back.

"Hey, Logan. I still haven't showed you the whole apartment."

Distracted, he continued kissing her neck. "I've seen what I needed to see, Ace."

"No, Logan, You still haven't seen my bedroom."

He paused. "Bedroom?"

"It's wonderfully decorated. And I have a fantastic mattress."

Ignoring her sly innuendo, he looked at her face. "Are you sure, Rory? Once we go there, we can't really undo any of this."

"That's precisely how I want it. Now, let me finish my house tour." With that she stood up from the couch, grabbed his hand and showed him the rest of her apartment.

* * *

><p>As they lay in her bed together, she looked out at the sun setting on the park outside her window. Her thoughts floated back to last Sunday when she'd sat at her desk and wondered what life would be like if Logan was here with her. And now, here she was, closer with him than she'd been in years.<p>

"You happy, Ace?"

"Completely. Who knew that 'Saved By the Bell' would be such an aphrodisiac?"

"Thank you, Mark Paul Gosselaar."

"And Tiffani-Amber Thiessen. Or is it just Tiffani Thiessen, now? I can't keep up."

He rolled beside her and kissed her forehead. "I can't think of anywhere else in the world I'd rather be right now, than right here with you talking about TNBC."

"Me too. So I suppose we're going steady now?"

"Suppose so, Ace." He smiled at her. "Confession, though. I feel a little juvenile at the thought of calling you my 'girlfriend', though."

"Now who's talking about being old!" She smiled as she continued. "'Boyfriend' feels so weird too. It just seems so teenage angst filled. And you're more than that."

He slowly traced her arm. "Aww. I think you do like me."

"Stop. What if we don't label it? And if we go to a party and I have to introduce you, I'll just say, "This is my very special friend, Logan Huntzberger."

With a smirk, he winked at her, "I'm good with that as long as you don't call me buddy again."

"Deal."

"Hey, Ace, I have an idea."

"Oh, no. I'm not doing another on air shout out. Jon ribbed me for days about all the flourishes I put around my Russian piece."

Logan sat up in bed. "Thanksgiving is next week, right? I assume you're going home to Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, Mom always does a dinner with Sookie and her friends in town at the Dragonfly."

"Let me come with you."

"Whoa, Logan." Rory sat up beside him. "That's a pretty bold. Even for you."

"I'm serious. I usually spend Thanksgiving huddled in my apartment catching up on old episode of some horrible AMC TV show I've DVR'd . Last year, I ate leftover pizza while watching a few hundred zombies take over Atlanta."

"That's depressing."

"Yes, and this year, I have you back in my life and I want to shout from the rooftops that the biggest regret of my life has some how turned out to be the thing I'm thankful for most." He put his hand on her leg. "And besides, I want to go to dinner and say to a complete stranger that the girl beside me is "my most special friend, Rory Gilmore." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She hesitated for a few seconds. "Well, I guess that could work. Mom and Luke and William will be there. So will a bunch of other people. Are you sure?"

"Do you mind if I come?"

"Not, Logan. I think it's great. I'm just surprised." She paused. "This'll get April to come."

"Huh?"

"April wasn't sure if she was going to go to her mom's in New Mexico or if she was going to come to Stars Hollow with us. I think she was leaning towards the desert, but knowing your coming will definitely put a plus on the Stars Hollow side."

"See, I'm just doing my part for the family."

"I'll tell Mom that that's your hostess gift."

She snuggled closer in the crook of his arm. "Hey, Logan, you know what would make this moment even more perfect?"

"Don't say it, I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead one last time, and got out of bed. She watched as he walked barefoot into the kitchen, returning with a box of uneaten cupcakes of various flavors.

"Cupcakes in bed, Ace. The only way to end a D.C. day. But I get the last Pumpkin Spice."

"That's the best one! You'll have to work at convincing me to just give you that one."

"Aw, Ace. You know how I feel about you working blue." And he met her blissfully happy face with yet another kiss.


	5. Tony Bennett and the Stable Snoops

"The high today in Albuquerque is an unseasonable 72 degrees. I theoretically could be going swimming this afternoon after eating turkey. Getting a tan. Drinking a margarita"

"I didn't force you to come with us, April."

"Oh, but of course you didn't!" April sarcastically rolled her eyes. They stood on the street outside of April's loft bundled in heavy jackets, scarves and hats as light snow fell on them. Rory had flown into New York the night before, and she and April were waiting on Logan to come pick them up so they could ride the hour and a half drive to Stars Hollow together. ""What choice did you give me, really? 'Hey April, I'm bringing home my new old boyfriend for Thanksgiving, but I totally understand if you want to skip out on the drama when everyone realizes it's Heir Rockefeller.' You baited me. It was like dangling extra TV time in front of Hoda Kotb and Kathie Lee Gifford."

"He's not technically my boyfriend."

"Fine. Your man friend." She rubbed her arms frantically for warmth. "I'm being forced to spend Spring Break in New Mexico because of this. This better earn me some Maid of Honor points when you two get married."

"April!"

"What? I fully believe if Luke doesn't kill him when he sees that's who you're bringing home that he's end game."

Mortified, Rory pleaded with her sister. "Please do not say any of that when you get in the car with him." She was suddenly dreading the car ride ahead of her.

"Lorelai still hasn't told Dad yet, has she? God, this is going to be so fabulous."

When Rory had called her mother to inform her that Logan would be joining them for the Dragonfly Thanksgiving dinner, her mother had been understandably surprised. Her daughter was bringing home the very man who had left her heartbroken on the day of her Yale graduation. And while Lorelai had been able to forgive Logan many times over the years for various transgressions, one person who did not was one Luke Danes.

Luke was more than a step-father to Rory. He was a surrogate father to her before her own dad knew how to be one. All she had to do was remember the number of times he moved her mattress in and out and in and out of her dorm room to know that he would do anything for her. He'd been there with her on her graduation day from Chilton, and even when he discovered he had a daughter of his own, he never treated Rory any differently.

She thought fondly back to when he had asked her to dance on the day of his wedding to Lorelai. As they danced in the middle of the town square, he'd noticed that she had worn his mother's necklace with her bridesmaid's dress. When she offered to give it back to him, so he could give it to April, he'd replied that he wanted his oldest daughter to keep it. Rory knew then that there was no "step" in step-father when it came to Luke. She'd been blessed with two fathers…one just became that way before it was official.

And she knew that her "father" was going to flip when she brought Logan home, so she'd asked her mom to keep it under wraps until she got to Stars Hollow. He still hadn't forgiven Logan for hurting Rory on one of the biggest days of her life, and Luke tended to not handle the grey in black and white situations as delicately as Rory would have liked.

But now, as she watched Logan's SUV approaching them, she began to regret her decision to keep this from him.

Especially since she'd invited her sister along for the ride.

"Logan! Hey! Long time, no see! Are you excited for our super-cool weekend?" April hugged him with no reservations and a touch mischief in her voice. "Gosh, I absolutely cannot wait for "everyone" in the Hollow to see you."

She threw her bag in the car and hopped in the back seat, as Logan looked at Rory incredulously. "Well, she's excited." He kissed Rory's cheek and grabbed her bag from her hands. "And grown."

"She may be grown, but she's still my little sister who I may very well kick before we make it home."

"This is going to be fun, Ace." She couldn't help but notice that the twinkle in his eye matched that of April's. She wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>There was no lag in the conversation on the drive in, thanks to April. She'd presented Logan with a battery of questions, spanning from his favorite current clients (Yellow Mountain Coffee and Fisher Software accounts) to his relationship with his parents (cordial at best.) Rory was silently thankful to her nosy sister as she had now learned that he had lunch with his father every three months, never more, and saw his mother even less.<p>

When he'd seemed to satisfactorily answer all of her inquiries, there was a brief silence. "Got anything else for me? Need to know my social security number? I have a copy in my briefcase if you want to see it. And I think I brought along the file the FBI keeps on me."

"Maybe later. I think I'm good for now. So Rory, when are we looping Logan in on the plan?"

Rory sheepishly looked towards the driver's seat. "I suppose now would be a good time." She shot a dagger look towards April in the back. "So…when we get to Stars Hollow, April is going to take you to the house where you can unpack and hang out with her for a bit…maybe go on a refresher tour of the town. Mom's already at the Inn with William, and I'm going to head to the diner for a few to talk to Luke."

"Talk to Luke?"

"Yeah. So, funny story." She chuckled nervously. "Remember how I told you that it was perfectly fine with everyone that you were coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah….?"

"Well, it "is" fine with everyone…That we've told."

"Spill, Ace."

"She hasn't told Luke!" April loudly interjected.

"April!" Rory turned her attention to the back seat at once.

"Well, you haven't. Gosh, this story just keeps getting better and better. The tortured lovers reunite and then faces adversity from the girl's fraternal figure? It's classic Shakespeare living out in front of me!"

Sighing, Rory turned back towards Logan. "What April so delicately means is that I wanted to tell Luke about you coming in person. I want dinner tonight to be great, and I just thought it might be best if I told him in person that I'm happy you're here."

Taking in the information, Logan held one hand on the steering wheel and grabbed Rory's hand with the other. Kissing her fingers, he looked back at the rearview mirror. "So, where we going first on this distraction tour of yours, April?"

* * *

><p>Rory took a quick assessment outside the window of the bustling diner. Even though it was Thanksgiving, the place was packed out with the town wanting to grab the Thanksgiving special Luke and Ceasar had cooked for them. Some things never change, she thought, as she spotted Kirk sitting at the counter and Luke taking orders from the new young waiter and passing them back to the kitchen. She took one deep breath before opening the door.<p>

She stepped into the crowded restaurant and hung her coat on the hanger. As soon as Luke spotted her, a wide smile spread across his face. "Rory! What are you doing here?" He dropped his notepad and walked around the counter to hug his step-daughter. "I wasn't expecting you and April until dinner time tonight. Is she with you?" He looked behind Rory expectantly.

"No, it's just little ole me. She's back at the house unpacking her things."

"I can't thank you enough for talking her into coming here for the weekend. I don't know how you did it, but I'm so glad we'll get to spend some time together."

Rory swallowed hard. "Well, about that—"

"Hey, hold on one second. Have a seat, and I'll get you some coffee." Luke rushed around the counter to take a plate to a customer, and Rory sat down beside Kirk.

"Hey, Kirk. How ya doing?"

"I'm excellent. Are you going to try the Thanksgiving special? I must say, it's not Luke's best. He actually made the cranberry dressing this year. Mother and I prefer when it is jelled from a can. This simply tastes too authentic for my liking."

"You don't say, Kirk."

She listened as Kirk rambled on about the real cranberry sauce that Lulu made for a few seconds longer and was beyond relieved when Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Kirk. One cup of joe, special just for you."

"Hmmm" She took a deep breath of the intoxicating aroma, "There's no coffee in the world like this."

"Ha. I'd assume in some of your adventures you would have had better."

"Nope, this stuff is what feeds my soul." She took a sip and nervously looked at him. "Hey Luke, you, um, got a second? I kind of want to talk to you….about dinner tonight."

He wiped his hands on his red flannel shirt. "Sure…." He motioned her over to the back room and upstairs to his former apartment, which now served as a secondary play space and bedroom for William when her mom and brother were visiting the diner. Once they walked upstairs, he worriedly pulled out a dining chair for her to sit in. "What's going on?"

She took a moment to gather her composure. "So, Luke, about April coming home with me today…."

"There's nothing wrong with April, is there?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just…I didn't bring "just April" home with me."

Panic covered Luke's face. "She brought home a boy. I knew this would happen sooner or later. What's he like? Is it that Tyler kid that's pre-med with her? Has her mother met him? Did Lorelai know about this?"

Rory held up her hand. "Whoa. Luke slow down. Before your mind starts going NASCAR fast, April didn't bring a boy home." She paused. "I did."

"Oh." Luke stopped and stared for a moment. He knew that if his step daughter was sitting with him having this conversation, it was pretty serious. "You brought a boy home. I guess, it'd be more a man than a boy, huh?" He laughed, awkwardly. "Your mom didn't tell me….."

"No, and I asked her not to. I, um, brought home Logan."

She could see frustration and recognition both come over Luke's face. "Logan? Logan Huntzberger? The Logan who broke your heart on graduation day? The Logan who you cried over at our wedding? Rory, why?" He didn't raise his voice as she had expected. More so, he seemed sad and concerned.

"I ran into him the other day, and things just clicked into place. And I knew that you would be super worried, which means more to me than you'll ever know." A small smile made its way to his troubled face. "So I asked mom to let me tell you that he was coming to Thanksgiving with me." She hesitated. "He's really important to me, Luke. He always has been."

"But he broke your heart, Rory. Multiple times."

"And I broke his too. But that was a long time ago. Back before William. Back before you and mom got married. I've grown up a lot since then, and so has he. We've both seen the world and made our own careers. And I really think I want him to be part of my life now. Mom's ok with it. I hope you will be too."

She wasn't sure her mom was ok with it, and she assumed that they'd have a deep conversation later. But she used the argument for now.

Luke exhaled. "So he's here. In Stars Hollow. Right now."

"True story. April's distracting him while I talk to you."

A wider grin came across Luke's face. "You know, I hate to think what trouble you two schemers would have gotten into if you'd met when you were even younger. And with your mother in the mix?"

"Together we might have prevented the poncho craze of 2004."

"So I guess, I'll see Logan at the Dragonfly for dinner."

"Yup."

They stood up from the table, and Luke gave Rory a hug. "If you're happy, I'll be happy. But if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."

Rory smiled. "Understood, sir."

"Now how about some pecan pie to go with that cold coffee your nursing?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

><p>"How was your tour with April?"<p>

She sat on the bed in her room in the converted garage-turned-guest-house. When Luke and her mom got married, they politely declined her grandparent's offer of buying them a new house, but instead allowed them to convert her old garage into a quaint guest house for Rory and April when they came home to visit. Each had their own room and bathroom, but allowed them to be in close quarters when they visited together.

"I swear, Ace, I know you two aren't biologically related but damn you guys are so alike. She knew the history behind every business and building we walked by."

"Well, the locals love her."

"She's so freakishly intelligent. She just throws out these medical terms in general conversation. It was a struggle to keep up. She asked me what my intentions were with getting back together with you, explaining, and I quote that she wanted to understand the "physiology and behavioral tendency" behind my current thought process."

"God love her."

"God love her." He repeated as he sat down beside her on the bed. "You ok about everything with Luke?"

"Yeah. I think things are smoothed for now."

He linked his arm around hers. "I'd like to talk to him eventually, too, you know. And to your mom. I know that I hurt them when I hurt you."

"We agreed to not talk about that. Instead of a swear jar, we are going to have to create a Past Jar. Every time one of us says, "Back then….." in a negative way, we have to put in a quarter in."

"Deal." He leaned back against her headboard. "So April tells me to expect quite the gathering this evening."

"Well, Sookie and Jackson will obviously be there with the Davey, Martha and Maize. Luke's sister and her husband, T.J. will be there with Doula and Nova, which is, no lie, short for Novocain. Babette and Morey, Michel, Miss Patty, who will be bringing her Founder's Day punch, so stay clear, and then the rest of the inn guests."

"No Lane?"

"Lane and Zack and the boys are in Korea with Miss's Kim. I hate you aren't going to get to see them. With Lane getting the week off for school holiday, they took off for the week." She smiled. "It's still so cool to me that she's the Stars Hollow Middle School music teacher. A whole new generation is going to know the awesomeness of the Dead Kennedys. She'll be sad she missed you."

He nervously closed his eyes. "And your mother will be there."

"Yes, my mother will be at the dinner she's hosting."

"Well, I suppose we should get to it then."

"You got your armor ready? The cavalry's coming at you, Huntzberger."

"Hey, I asked for this. History books will call this the Battle at the Dragonfly."

"On to combat, my Captain."

* * *

><p>"Nervous, Ace?"<p>

She'd been especially quiet on their drive over to the Inn. It had started to snow again, and she suddenly wished she'd seen her mother before walking in the Dragonfly with Logan in tow. They were now parked and walking the pathway to the front entrance.

"Nope."

He smirked and squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Liar."

She felt a buzz coming from her purse and pulled out her phone to find a text message from her mother.

_Kid, have Logan meet me in the stables before you come in. Alone._

"Uh, Logan. My mom wants to see you in the stables."

"Oh God. She's going to stab me with rake."

"She must have seen us walk up. Do you want me to go with you?"

He hesitated. "No, I got this." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "If you haven't seen me in 30 minutes, I've been hexed and gone the way of Fiyero."

"Well, Elphaba found him in the end."

"Wickedly true." And he took off towards the stables.

Rory stood on the porch worried. Her mother had acted like it was perfectly fine that Logan was coming to dinner, but this was out of left field. Not that she put anything past her mother. This was the same woman who had convinced her via letter many years ago to give Logan a second chance. And he did say he wanted an opportunity to talk to her mother at some point. She supposed they might as well get it taken care of before dinner.

"Whatcha doing? It's freezing. Are you coming inside?" April met Rory outside, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not sure yet. Mom summoned Logan to the stables for a chat."

Wide-eyed, April excitedly grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her down the porch stairs. "Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's go ease drop."

They tip-toed around to an opening April had found during years of riding during her visits home from New Mexico. Careful not to crunch leaves under their feet, they settled by the hole straining to hear as much as possible.

"—wanted to clear the air before dinner started." She heard her mom exhale loudly. "I'd prefer dinner to be more Norman Rockwell than Ray Barone."

"I agree." Logan said quietly.

She felt a shift in movement beside her. "I'm going to need him to speak up!"whispered April.

She flapped her sister. "Shh! You're going to get us caught."

She strained to hear better. "Logan, you're like a stray cat that I just can't get rid of and I can't decide if I want to kick to the curb and call Animal Control or give milk and a fuzzy pink collar and adopt it and name it Sparkles."

He chuckled. "That's how your daughter described herself."

"She's a smart cookie. That's why when she said you were coming, I trusted her judgment. Because she's Rory. And she's brilliant and spectacular and magnificent. And I can say all of those things about her because I gave birth to her, but also because they're true."

"I agree with all of those things. Not because I gave birth to her, but because deep down, I love her. I always have. I never stopped."

Rory inhaled deeply. He loved her. He loved her, and he had never stopped, and there he was admitting it to her mother, right there in the middle of the stable, with the horses Bonnie and Clyde surrounding them, and her ease-dropping through an old hole in the wall. She felt April flap her on the back and then saw her cover her mouth to withhold her glee.

"Love. Wow. That's quick. I've had creamer in my fridge longer than you've been back in her life. Are you sure about this, Logan?"

"Lorelai, I've learned a lot since you last saw me. I'm not the same guy that you saw on graduation day. I built a business all by myself, with no help from my father. I learned what being on my own—really being on my own—really meant. I'm proud of what I've done. Tremendously proud. I don't regret where my life has taken me, but I do regret that I haven't had her by my side. And now that she's back, I'm not taking that for granted."

"Well," she heard her mother hesitate. "I'll give you credit for having great taste. You've always had going for you. And great hair. That hasn't changed." She paused. "You make her happy. Like Joannie-Chachi, D.J. Tanner-Steve happy. Can you do me a favor though, Logan?"

"Anything."

"Can you not screw it up this time? I can't take another 10 years of this. I'm old."

"I'll do my best, Lorelai."

Rory heard silence and then realized that they would soon be coming out of the stables. "Run!" she hissed at April. They made their way up towards the inn, but the stable doors opened to expose them.

"Uh, hi Lorelai!" April stammered. "We were just taking a stroll….in the snow….getting some fresh air. Which is….. good before a heavy meal according to Dr. Melbourne and-"

Cuting off April before she dug the hole deeper, Rory asked, "Mom, Logan! What are you doing out here?"

"Logan, look. If it isn't my very own brunette version of the "Mystery Girls." Guilty faces and bad acting combined." She walked over and hugged both of her girls. "Come you, snoops. We've got a deep fried turkey to save from Sookie's wrath."

As she walked towards the inn under her mother's arm, she looked back at Logan and couldn't help but notice the familiar smirk and knowing wink as he followed behind.

* * *

><p>Dinner was loud, rowdy and yet incredibly picturesque. Sookie had made a delicious feast full of two kinds of turkey, cornbread dressing, and at least 8 different sides. They sat in one long group, chatting and catching up, Miss Patty and Gypsy talking to Rory about the different outfits they'd seen her wear on television. Logan fit in to conversation easily, talking about the latest fitness apps that were being released with Michel and hearing about Morey and Babette's Halloween diorama last month.<p>

Rory glanced over at the kiddie table and saw where April had stooped down to help William cut his turkey and wipe his little mouth. His dark brown eyes smiled in glee at his sister paying attention to him, and Rory's heart smiled as April brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. It may have taking baiting her with drama, but it did Rory's heart good to see those two together.

After dinner, Rory slipped away to sit on the back porch of the inn and take in the snow as it fell on the ground. Her mother had informed her that the first snow of the year had actually happened a few weeks ago, but Rory couldn't help but find this snow especially magical. The sun had set, and the dark sky highlighted the snow dust. She lit the outside fire pit and watched the soft flakes dance across the sky. It was the best Thanksgiving she'd had in a long time.

She almost didn't notice him slipping up behind her. He startled her as he began rubbing her shoulders. "Good Thanksgiving, Ace?"

"The best."

"Want to guess what I'm most thankful for?"

"I'm pretty sure I know." She smiled up at him, when suddenly a thousand twinkle Christmas lights illuminated the courtyard behind the inn. The trees, the bushes, the back porch….all lit up with white beams.

"Oh wow." She starred in awe. "Mom told me they had done all of this for special events and weddings, I hadn't seen it. It's beautiful! And with the snow! It's like being in a snow globe. I guess she set a timer for it to turn on at dusk or-" She turned her head and saw April through the back porch window giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

She then started hearing soft music come over the back porch speakers. The soft notes of Tony Bennett's "Isn't It Romantic?" filled the air.

Logan turned around to spot April in the window, where William had snuck up to join her. "I think April's not only freakishly intelligent, but hopelessly romantic."

"I'm gonna kick her."

"Not before you dance with me first." He held his hand out to Rory. "May I?"

She took his hand and began dancing in the courtyard, in the snow and lights: her own personal snow globe.

_Isn't it romantic_

_Merely to be young on such a night as this_

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss_

_Sweet symbols in the moonlight_

_Do you think that I will fall in love per chance?_

_Isn't it romantic?_

As he spun her around the courtyard, with her brother and sister watching, her mind raced. She knew he loved her, even if he hadn't told her yet. He'd acclimated with her family and he'd given her a magical holiday.

She wasn't as certain as he was yet, but perhaps this time, Logan Huntzberger would stay in her life once and for all.


	6. Hesitation and the Toddler Blabbermouth

AN: This chapter is full of information that I needed to be in place before I move on to the next section. I'm sorry if it fills fillerish/too many details.

Secondly: If you want to get into my head space when writing this chapter, I listened to "I Like You" by Ben Rector over and over again as it just seemed to fit where I think Logan and Rory are.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rory hadn't seen this much snow on Thanksgiving weekend since she was a little girl. She remembered one year getting in trouble with Lane because they had worn "non-Plymouth approved" coats over their pilgrim dresses, but that was the last time it had been this wintry on Turkey Day. She sat on her mom's porch swing early on Friday morning, bundled in two blankets and her Yale sweatpants, drinking her coffee and trying to untangle her thoughts from the past few days.<p>

There was no denying the perfection that was last night.

After their dance, Rory and Logan left the spying eyes of April and William to take a stroll through downtown Stars Hollow. They walked hand in hand in happy silence through the deserted blanketed streets of her hometown, until Logan broke the quiet as they approached Luke's Diner.

"So when it snows like this, does Taylor come out in the middle of the night and shovel the streets himself?"

"No, but he gets Kirk to go do it for him."

"April and I saw Kirk this afternoon. The man has 10 jobs. The man is fascinating."

"Ten that we know of."

They made their way over to the gazebo that sat in the town square. "So tell me, how many kisses did The Rory Gilmore steal underneath this thing of beauty?"

"I can't reveal that. That's super-secret information."

"Well, let's add to that super-secret count." He pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly. "Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah."

He put his hands on her waist. "Would you completely run the other way if I told you that I loved you?"

She smiled. "You know, I did that once."

"Well, would you now? I know it's weird and sudden and unexpected. And I don't know how this is going to work, but I know that it will. I never knew how lonely I was until I saw your face again."

"Hey! That's from a Bleachers song! And it's about man who went crazy. Is that a good comparison for love?"

"It is with the way I've felt over the past few days. Absolutely out of my mind crazy. I had my life under control until I ran late for the media event and ran into you."

"Literally."

"And ever since then, I've been fighting telling you because you don't tell someone you just started dating again you love them after three weeks. That's the crazy thing to do. But I do love you."

"It's not that crazy. Prince Charming fell in love with Cinderella's missing shoe pretty quickly."

"Which doesn't work in our case since we both know I slaughtered yours."

"Plus you know I overheard you tell my mom."

He laughed. "Yeah, that too." He waited. "So you're not running. That's a good thing."

"No, I'm not running." She stood on her tiptoes and sweetly kissed him. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you run if I told you I loved you too?"

His trademark smirk covered his face. "Only if you're running with me." And under the lights of the town square, under the umbrella of the storied gazebo, he lifted her off her feet to twirl her and kiss her under the snowy moonlight.

Rory was only now beginning to come off of the fantasy high she'd felt the night prior. She watched the sunrise over the trees in the familiar front yard, and she looked back towards the garage-guest house where Logan was sleeping. She thought of the warm bed where she'd left him, and smiled, thinking about how he had naturally wrapped his arm around her waist in his sleep and pulled her closer to him instinctively before she'd gotten up.

She heard the front door open very slowly and quietly behind her. "We could have saved Grandpa and Grandma a ton of money on the garage-guest house if I had known you were just planning to sleep out here."

"Well, what would have been their wedding present otherwise?"

"I could have finally gotten that pink haired pony I asked for when I was 7. Imagine, Emily Gilmore giving her daughter a pink pony for a wedding present. Scandalous." Her mother sat down beside her. "I woke up early to make you breakfast," she said, holding out a silver foil package.

"How very industrious of you. Did you strain yourself opening the Frosted Strawberry box or is this Cinnamon Sugar?"

"These are s'mores, baby. Only the best for your visit." She opened up the wrapper and split the pastries between them. "So, the daughter I gave birth to doesn't typically waste an opportunity to sleep in on an off weekend. What gives, early bird? Luke weeded the garden last week, so I know there's no worms to catch."

"Just thinking."

"I'd ask what about, but I'm pretty sure it's the non-balding Prince William in the guest house."

"Prince William? I thought he was more Prince Harry."

"True. Logan does have a certain Harry-ish quality to him. He's like Harry with better hair. Better Hair Harry. Say that 10 times fast."

Rory pinched a bite of her pop tart. "I just keep thinking about something you said."

"Well, I talk a lot, hun. You're going to have to clarify for Mommy."

"Do you remember what you said to me after Logan proposed on graduation day? That when I met someone, I would know that it was right. That I wouldn't hesitate."

"Sounds familiar."

"And for the past 7 years, I've wondered if that would happen. It hasn't been my main focus, but I've always wondered what it would be like to meet that person that makes me want to not hesitate."

"So are you hesitating with Prince Harry?"

"No. And that's why I'm hesitating."

Her mother held up her hand in objection. "Whoa, John Kerry. It's too early for the double speak."

"I hesitated back then because I wanted all the options. It wasn't that I didn't love him. But I've spent the last hour, sitting here thinking of ways I can move to New York City to be with him. Just drop everything and go New York. And I haven't even pro/con listed this. Who am I?! You might as well dye my hair black and call me Selena Gomez."

"If you truly loved him, you wouldn't compare Logan to the Biebs."

Ignoring Lorelai's wit, she continued. "I've thought of at least three different ways I can move to New York. And then I stop and think, do I really want to uproot everything on a whim? My whole life is in D.C. Do I really want to change all of that? For a boy? On an accidental meeting in Times Square?"

"An accidental meeting in Times Square that you brought home to 'meet the family,' kid." She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Ever since you were little, I've told you that your future is limitless. And you've proven that. The president knows you, kid. You've interviewed some really power people and written some really important stories. You have a book coming out. And you've been to scary places, Rory! Libya. Egypt. Uzbukistanigan."

"That's not real."

"There's a reason I have to lie to your grandmother when you leave the country. "Oh no, Mom. She's in Milwaukee, not Uzbukistanigan." You've taken on the world, and you've conquered. And it's ok if you want to conquer this too."

Rory laid her head on her mom's shoulder. "And I wouldn't be a sellout?"

"Oh, my darling daughter." She patted Rory's leg. "You became a sellout long ago when refused to tell Mommy the truth about Area 51 and Roswell. You've been one for years."

"Mom."

"I know you know government secrets."

"Well, I do know the president of Uzbukistanigan."

"You admit it!"

"My executive branch connections aside-I'm not a sellout?"

"Not if you don't hesitate."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai continued. "He's not half bad, that Prince Harry."

"I'll tell the Queen you approve."

Lorelai snickered. "Oh, I'm sure when the real Queen finds out, she'll definitely approve."

"Yeah…..I might want to wait a bit before I tell Grandma."

"Well, good luck with that. Cause their expecting you at dinner tonight."

"Oh shoot. It 'is' Friday night." Friday night dinner had continued on without Rory, with Lorelai driving to Hartford once a week to meet with her parents. William accompanied her every week with Luke completing the trio when his diner scheduled allowed or when he couldn't come up with an excuse not to.

"You're going to have to take Harry with you. Don't worry. I called the maid and told her there would be four of us tonight. I'm sure Mom just thinks Luke's coming with. Her face upon seeing Harry will be worth the years of disapproval and resentment for not warning her."

"We've got to stop calling Logan Harry."

"Let me get it out of my system. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry." She stopped and pointed. "Oh look, there's Harry."

She turned around to see Logan walking the pathway from the garage/guest-house. "Good morning, Lorelai. Ace." He bent down to kiss Rory's forehead and placed his hand on her back.

"You know, Ceasar's opening the diner this morning so Luke can make us double chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I'm going to go make sure he has a proper chocolate chip to chocolate chip ratio. Excuse me."

Logan sat down in the spot Lorelai had vacated. "You got up early. And it's freezing out here. Aren't you cold?" He took the blanket and tucked it closer around her.

"I'm good, even if I don't have on my Sunday finest." She began fingering the dress shirt and sweater Logan wore with his dress slacks. "Why do you insist on getting fully dressed? You could have thrown on your sweats."

"I'm a guest, Rory. I don't want Luke and your mom to think I'm some Lothario." He smiled. "I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"You're afraid of my mom!"

His smile was wide, "Yeah, but I'm more afraid of you."

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"I had this dream that I told you I loved you last night." She elbowed him gently in the stomach.

"You're kidding me, Ace. I had the same dream."

"But then! My dream turned south when my mom entered the picture-"

"I'm not sure how I feel about me and your mom being in the same dream."

"-and she said that we have to go to Friday night dinner with her and William tonight."

Logan inhaled. "I'm also very afraid of Emily Gilmore."

Giddily, she grabbed his hand. "Let's go make sure Luke's putting enough chocolate in those pancakes."

* * *

><p>Rory had promised William that she would spend the entire day with him, doing whatever he wanted. The first thing on his agenda was going to the park, where Logan had given him piggyback ride after piggyback ride. They had even engaged in a rather intense game of hide-and-go-seek where Rory lost sight of William for about 3 seconds and almost had a panic attack. They built a snowman with some of the other children in the town square, where Logan gave Rory a quick peck at the gazebo and said he planned to up her kiss tally every time they came across it.<p>

William's last request was getting a hot fudge sundae from Taylor's Soda Shoppe, and Rory watched as the little boy began to devour his ice cream, covered in chocolate sauce and gummy bears.

"Awe you gettin' a sundae, too, Whoawy?" William asked his sister, struggling with the letter R.

She tousled the little boy's head. "No, I'm just going to steal from yours." William giggled as she tickled his stomach.

"Don't let her take your ice cream, Bud. Tell her to get her own!" Logan provoked.

"Yeah! Get youw own, Whoawy!"

"Eat your ice cream, kid." She turned her attention to Logan. "Don't incite him!"

"What? Kid's gotta fight for his own food with you Gilmore women around him."

With her little brother became engrossed in a battle between his red and green gummy bears, Rory decided that it was finally time to bring up an important subject.

"So, Logan, when we go home on Sunday….."

"Can we not talk about that just yet? I don't want to have to start thinking about starting down the long distance road just yet."

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk about. I don't think I want to do long-distance this time."

Logan looked confused. "How do you expect this to work then, Ace? You got a private jet that's going to take you back and forth to work each day? Are you really Veronica Lodge in disguise?"

"Well, I am dating Prince Harry."

"What?"

"Nevermind." She continued. "I was thinking that maybe we could skip the long-distance dating. I just really don't think that's best for us."

He looked pensive. "Ace, I can't move to D.C. right now. Don't think I haven't thought about it. I spent most of last week thinking if opening up a new branch would be feasible and scouting the workload. But we just opened the Atlanta offices, and I can't ask that many employees in New York to transfer. I just don't have the capital right now." She could tell how much telling her this hurt him. "I wish I could though, Rory. I'd go in a heartbeat."

"Well, what if I come to New York?"

Shock registered on his face. "You could do that? What about _Time_? And being close to the Pentagon and the White House? You're a political correspondent, Rory. Don't you think you need to be close?" His confusion deepened. "Have you even pro/con listed this?"

"No. But I don't need one. I start working on finishing my book in January, and then the tour will start in the spring. At that point, I won't be home much no matter where I'm based." She paused. "And when I am home, I think it would be nice to be in the same place you are."

"Rory, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I may not have a pro-con list, but I have already planned this out." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and began reading. "I can relocate to the Manhattan office. That won't be a problem. It'll make the network panels easier, actually. And I can get an apartment near the office so commuting will be easier, and…."

"Or…you could move in with me."

"Logan, are you sure? Is it too soon?"

He snickered. "Too soon? Really? Ace, this time 1 month ago, I hadn't seen you in 7 years. I have now told you I loved you, been interrogated by your mother, your sister and your step-father with plans to do it all over again at dinner tonight, and became best friends with Bud here." He pretended to take a bite of the boy's ice cream, which was met with a big brown-eyed scowl. He continued. "All of this…is too soon. But I really don't care. "

She sat back in her chair. "So I'm moving to New York." A small timid smile began to form and she could almost see the excitement fill her own eyes. "I'm moving to New York!"

"You're moving to New York, Ace." He pushed his chair over to give her a kiss, but just as his lips met hers, a small voice interrupted them.

"Yuck! No kissin' at Taylow's, Whoawy."

* * *

><p>"K, you two walk up first. This is going to be so wonderful!" Lorelai's overexcitement was obvious as she picked William up out of his car seat. We're going to shock Grandma, aren't we, William?" The little boy nodded in interest.<p>

"I can't believe you didn't tell Grandma Logan was coming to dinner, Mom." She squeezed Logan's hand tightly. "That's really not fair."

"Oh come on, Ace. She's expecting four. Your mom just didn't say what four."

"That a way to think, Huntzberger. Let's go!" Lorelai led the charge up the front door and rang the familiar doorbell. A new and familiar face answered. One thing was still the same after all these years: Emily Gilmore couldn't keep a maid.

As the maid began taking their coats, Rory could hear her grandmother rounding the corner. She watched as Emily held her hands open wide as if expecting a hug." Is that my world-famous foreign correspondent grand—Oh my God!" The lady of the house hold froze in place.

Emily Gilmore was speechless.

"Hey Grandma. I brought a guest for dinner."

Rory watched as the color began to turn from white to flaming red in her grandmother's cheeks. "Logan! What a surprise. It's be ages since we've seen you around these parts. Oh my, I'm just startled to see you here."

"It's lovely to see you too, Mrs. Gilmore. I know it's not much, but I brought you these swiss chocolates. I remembered they were your favorite."

"Oh, yes. Why thank you, Logan. I do hate that Richard is out of town. He left this morning on a golfing trip with some boys at the club. I'm sure if we'd known you were coming, he would have changed his plans instantly."

"Let the mating rituals of the wealthy begin." Lorelai quipped.

"Hello, Gramma!" Little William interjected, reminding Emily that there were others here as well. She patted the little boys head while still registering her shock.

"Say, Logan. Why don't you go into the living room with William here and fix yourself a drink? The girls and I will be in there in just a moment." She put her hands on Rory's back and led the mother and daughter duo into the foyer.

"Who in God's name thought it would be a good idea to bring Logan Huntzberger to dinner without telling me?" Her daggered glare centered on her daughter. "I'm sure you just love the fact that we are serving _pork roast and mashed potatoes _to a Huntzberger." She turned her glare to her granddaughter. "And you? Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing Logan to dinner? I haven't heard you mention him in years! Are you dating him again? Was there a memo I missed? Or a wedding invitation that I need to be expecting in the mail? Have you both completely lost your minds?"

"I love that the first problem you had with all of this, Mom, was that you were serving a Huntzberger pork roast."

With that Rory gave her grandmother a brief rundown of the New York meeting and the subsequent reconnection. Exasperated, Emily gritted her teeth. "I want to hear more about this later, young lady But we can't leave him in there with a 3 year old much longer. Heavens." And with little effort, Rory watched as Emily Gilmore turned from irritated grandmother to charming hostess.

When Rory entered the living room, she melted at the adorable sight of William sitting happily on Logan's lap, playing with his toy car. Logan was a natural with the little boy, and she was happy that the two of them had become friends so quickly.

"Logan, we are terribly sorry to keep you waiting. I just need to catch up with the girls for a moment. You know how us ladies love to gossip." Emily's forced laughter filled the air. "So please, tell me Logan. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I work in social media development. I have a couple of branches in that I work with in Los Angeles, Atlanta and then my own pet project in New York."

Rory saw William's eyes light up with recognition. "Whoawy's movin'!"

"What, sweetie?" Lorelai's focus zoned in on the little boy.

"New Yowk! Whoawy's movin' thewe!"

"Rory's moving to New York, huh, William?" The little boy shook his head up and down at his mother's question, beaming with pride that he had recalled such a big piece of information.

"Oh my God!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed for the second time in the short evening. "Where would he hear that?"

Rory looked sheepishly at an equally humiliated Logan and then met the gaze of her grandmother. "Well, probably from us. We were talking about our plans today. I'm going to move to New York, soon, to be with Logan."

Rory saw her mother throw her a knowing smile and small thumbs up to her daughter. She watched as her mother, who sat beside Logan and her brother, put her hand on Logan's hand and gave it a maternal touch.

Emily, on the other hand, had morphed from charming hostess back to irate grandmother. "This is entirely too soon. I absolutely can not approve of this. What will the ladies in your mother's garden club think, Logan? And Rory, you can't possibly think it's appropriate to do this so soon. The last time your grandfather and I had dinner with you, you hadn't seen Logan in years! This is entirely tasteless."

"With all do respect, Mrs. Gimore, I love Rory, and she loves me. And while this seems fast, it's because it is fast. And that's ok." He picked William up from his lap and shifted him to Lorelai. "Now, we didn't intend to tell either of you this way, but since Bud here decided to let the cat out of the bag, how about we try to have a nice dinner and keep things calm and pleasurable this evening. Mrs Gilmore, what is that wonderful smell?"

Rory knew she was in for an earful from both of her grandparents the moment that dinner was over and Richard was back in town. She could already hear her grandfather's assistant calling her office on Monday morning to set up a three-way conference call to discuss this further. But she couldn't help but smile as she sat in the formal living room of her grandmother's house.

It was official. She was moving to New York. And there wasn't the least bit of hesitation in her heart this time.


	7. Clinton and the Ugliest Christmas Tree

Rory leaned back in her office chair and took a glance around the bare walls of her new office. Thankfully, she had an amazing view of the Radio City Music Hall from her window, and the glittering lights of the famed Christmas tree atop the theater sparkled in her window. It gave her empty office some much needed character. It still seemed so hard to believe that she was officially working in Rockefeller Center….at 'the' Time Life Building. It seemed so crazy how the last three weeks had transpired.

When she'd returned from Thanksgiving break, she'd told her boss about her intention to move to New York City. She had expected some resistance, and she'd developed a timeline of moving towards the first of the year that she hoped he would buy in to. She hadn't planned on his overjoyed response and his insistence that she move almost immediately. She was pretty sure he had already booked her on at least one live news spot per network, and he was almost jubilant at the thought of pushing her brand as much as possible. "Imagine the exposure possibilities!" He'd told her, clapping his hands in excitement. He practically pushed her out the door with her arrival in New York being in 2 weeks versus the two months she had originally planned.

She had called Logan after her meeting, timidly asking him how he'd feel about her coming now versus January. She knew things were moving so fast with them, and while she had hoped he would be ok with the pace, she wasn't quite sure. His response had matched that of her editors. He was thrilled that she would be coming now rather than later, and he even promised to have her an empty closet waiting on her arrival.

Seemed the only one who wasn't completely overjoyed was Rory.

Sure, she knew she loved Logan and wanted to be with him. And the move to New York was one that was needed for her career….for her book. But leaving D.C. was bittersweet. It was her first independent place of residence. It was where she settled in after the rigors of the campaign trail. She was leaving behind her sweet friends in her book club, the sweet collegiate apartment near Georgetown, her co-workers and so many other things that had defined her life after college. While she knew moving on needed to happen, she still couldn't help but feel sadness at saying goodbye to the life she built. When moving van left with her belongings, it was a sign that she was moving on. And she was leaving the single Rory behind.

Logan had welcomed her to his apartment with open arms. She had anticipated some awkward moments, as they were both different people than they were when living together in New Haven, but she had been pleasantly surprised by how easy the transition was. Part of the ease of the transition could be attributed that Rory found herself living in a true bachelor pad. Logan's apartment could have been a furniture showroom. There were no pictures, no decorations, no knick-knacks. Just a rather large television and entertainment center and a few oversized leather couches. She knew he had hesitated a little when she suggested moving in her old familiar red sofa, her first purchase for her D.C. apartment, but he welcomed that and the rest of her belongings to his apartment with a smile.

She'd been so busy since moving that she didn't see him as often as she expected to. Her boss had made sure she was constantly in front of a camera somewhere, and he was busy with the Christmas marketing rush. She was always up early to file articles and he was always at the office late with some new launch or late night strategy meetings.

But knowing she was going to wake up next to him in the mornings? It was worth it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ring on the phone. Picking up, she heard the building security officer on the other end. "Miss Gilmore, you have a visitor. Mr. Huntzberger? Can I send him up?"

She smiled. "Yes, please." Logan had called her around lunchtime and said he was coming by her new office with a surprise for her. She instinctively began straightening up her desk, but she quickly realized her office was so empty that there wasn't much to clean up.

A few minutes later, she heard a tap at the door followed by Logan entering her office with a large box. "I'm loving what you've done with the place, Ace."

She sighed. "Oh stop it. I've just been so busy I haven't had time to do anything in here yet. The magazine has had me running non-stop."

"Seriously. It's incredibly depressing in here." He walked around the desk to give her a quick kiss before presenting her with the box he carried. "This is seriously worse than my bachelor pad before you moved in. Here. To personalize your office."

Rory opened the large box to find two large frames and several smaller knickknacks. She pulled out the first frame to find a large artist rendering of the old Yale campus. The second was a photograph he had taken during one of the Christmas trip to London that she had always loved. "Logan! These are perfect. Thank you so much."

"Ace, I didn't do this for you. I did this so that all of your new co-workers would believe that you are in fact human and not a work drone."

"I don't work that hard."

"Yeah, you do. I'm pretty sure you were performing an interview with Hillary Clinton in your sleep last night."

"That's right! I did dream about her! Maybe that means I'm going to land the first post-grandbaby interview. I am being considered for it. Did I tell you that?"

"Only about 34 times at dinner last night. Go on. Keep looking in the box."

Rory dug around a little bit more. She found a stapler covered in fake rhinestones and a tiny notepad with her name on the front. And at the bottom of the box, she found a smal frame in a delicate frame. Inside held the post-jump picture of the two of them during the Life and Death Brigade event of 2004. They had just landed on the ground, holding hands with both umbrellas swinging by their sides.

"I cannot believe you still have this. More so, I can't believe you are willing for me to display this in public."

"It's a reminder, Ace. Be ready for anything. In Omnia Paratus." He sat down in the chair across from her desk. "I know this move was a big deal for you. And it's going to be good for you. For us. I know it. And I can't help but think that huge things are about to start happening."

"That, my friend, all depends on if I get the Hillary interview."

"You'll get the interview." He stood up, "In fact, you start working on those connections. Put your nose to the grind, and I bet that meeting will be secure before dinner. I'm going to pretend I'm Bob Villa and hang up these pictures."

"I don't think being able to put a screw in the wall qualifies as being a handy man."

"You're too tough on me, Gilmore." He had just placed the nail in the wall when his cell phone rang. "Huntzberger." She watched as his nonchalant expression disappeared, and he sat the frame down on the floor with concern covering his face. "Calm down. I can't understand you. Where are you now?" Rory could tell he was listening intensely to the conversation on the other end. "How bad is it?"

She grabbed the notepad that he had brought her and wrote a huge question mark across the front. When she held it up to him, he mouthed back to her "Honor."

"Who has the boys now? What hospital are you headed to? No, I'll be there in 30 minutes. 40 tops. Call me the second anything changes." She watched as he slid the close button on his phone. She could read the shock on his face. Stunned, he sat back down in the office chair and started to form an explanation. "That was Honor. Uh, she and Josh met my father for lunch and apparently my dad had a massive stroke."

"Oh my God. Logan!"

"She said that Josh took the boys home and she rode over with him to Mt. Sinai in the ambulance. I've got to go over there. At least sit there with Honor."

She knew that he wasn't close to his parents, but this wasn't easy for any child. He had told her one evening about how his relationship with his mom and dad had evolved over the past 7 years. Once his grandfather had passed away, Mitchum had reached out to Logan, trying to forge a relationship. Thus their quarterly dinners were established. Mitchum still pressured Logan to come back to the family business, but he seemed mildly impressed with the mini-empire Logan had managed to make for himself. Still, old money was better than new money in the Huntzberger book, and while his father had been moderately proud of his accomplishments, his mother wasn't impressed. High society was still the apex for Shira, and Logan was a disappointment in every way that counted to her.

"Where's your mom? Is she headed to the hospital too?"

"Mom's in Vancouver at a spa. Honor's left a message for her, but she hasn't gotten her yet. Listen," he walked over to kiss Rory's cheek. "I'll let you know what's going on when I have more details."

"No way. I'm coming with you." She reached into her file cabinet and went to grab her laptop bag and briefcase.

"Rory. No."

"Logan, your father had a stroke. I'm not just letting you walk out the door right now."

"Rory, you have your interview prep, and I can handle Honor on my own. Besides, I haven't even told them yet about…..us."

"Well, now's as good a time as any." He started to object, but she talked over him. "Look, a long long time ago, a handsome and charming boy who loved me flew in a helicopter to hold my hand while I waited in a hospital. The very least I can do is go across town to do the same." She grabbed his hand. "Now, do you want to take a taxi or the car service?"

He pulled her to him, and she could feel his gratitude in his embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hospital's stink.<p>

Literally.

That was the first thought that crossed Rory's mind as she followed Logan through the maze and matrix of the complex hospital. They had gotten a great taxi driver, and they had gotten to the hospital in amazing time. She held his hand in silence on the car ride over, but she noticed how he continuously tapped his foot in apprehension. He didn't sit still well, she remembered. She supposed some things you just can't outgrow.

When it seemed as though they had rounded corner after corner, Logan finally stopped at a set of double closed doors. "I think this is it." She watched as he took a deep breath and read the sign above his head. "MICU. Wonder what the 'M' is for?"

"Medical, maybe?"

He sighed. "Yeah, that makes sense." He closed his eyes and held them closed for a few seconds before speaking. "I don't like my Dad. But that doesn't mean I want him to die."

She knew that he was speaking more to himself than to her. She held his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I know."

"I'm glad you are here, Ace."

"Me too."

He took one last breath. "Ok. I'm ready." He pushed on the heavy doors and together they walked into the waiting area of the unit.

Sitting in a seat beside the reception table was a blond debutant Rory hadn't seen in 7 years. She was wearing a pair of flawless tan pants, a deep green shirt and her statement pearl necklace around her neck. She looked exactly as she did 7 years ago, but older at the same time, with her hair pinned in a chic bun. Rory could tell that the lady was frazzled and looked completely relieved at the sight of her younger brother. She watched as the blond fireball jumped up and rushed towards him, as Logan met her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here." She began sobbing in the crook of Logan's neck. "They've got him stabilized and in tests to see how much damage was done. But it's not looking so good right now."

"What are the doctor's saying?" He began to lovingly guide Honor back to her seat.

Honor began wiping the tears from her eyes. "They don't know much right now. We were just sitting at lunch, and Arthur was telling him about his Christmas Break plans and…." While dabbing her face with Klennex, Honor suddenly stopped speaking when her eyes locked with Rory's. "Rory Gilmore?" Confusion and curiosity took the place of sadness in her expression, and she immediately stood from the chair she had just sat down in. "Rory? Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

For a moment, Rory wasn't sure what tone Honor was delivering in her question. She couldn't tell if there was anger or sheer shock in her old friend's voice. She had forgotten just how much she had loved Logan's sister and how losing her friendship was another part of the breakup with Logan that had continued to sting.

"She came with me, Honor. She's ok to be here."

Honor continued to stare at Rory in disbelief, tears continuing to fill her eyes. Rory prepared herself for the tantrum that looked as if it was building inside of Honor. But instead of hateful words, Rory felt herself being pulled into a sisterly embrace. Honor's hug crushed her physically, but made Rory's heart sore. She hugged her back just has intensely.

"So you were having lunch with Josh and the boys….."

"Right." Honor let go of Rory and sat beside her brother. "He was listening to Arthur and all of a sudden he began trembling and seizing. We called 911, and they brought him here."

"Oh God. The boys saw everything?" Logan winced in recognition.

"Yes. Arthur and Royce were both terrified. Josh took them home immediately." Logan had spoken often of his two nephews. At 6, Arthur was attending a very exclusive prep school in Manhattan, while Royce, at 4, was still under the care of many of New York's finest nannies. "He'll be back here soon once the afternoon nanny is on duty." She began patting Logan on the leg. "Why don't you go back there? They will only let us go right now one at a time."

"You sure?" He looked at Rory as well, as if the question was for her too. "I can stay out here for a bit longer."

"I'm positive." Honor responded. Rory nodded in agreement. "I'm here with Rory. I'll be ok."

Logan hugged his sister again and touched Rory's shoulders as he walked into the MICU unit. Rory leaned back in her chair, but before she could get too comfortable, Honor spun around in her waiting room seat.

"Now that my brother is gone: What the hell are you doing here, Rory?" There was no malice in her inquiry. Just a continuation of shock. "I really don't understand. I mean, I know I've been busy with the boys lately, and Logan and I haven't had dinner as often as we usually do. But he came to our apartment a few weeks ago, and he didn't mention you. And I just feel like that's a pretty big piece of information to omit, don't you? And aren't you some big shot reporter in D.C.? Why are you here in Manhattan?"

Rory smiled awkwardly. "Well, that's probably because we've only ran into each other about 6 weeks ago. And…I just moved here from D.C. last week. Logan and I are actually, um, living together."

She watched as Honor's eyes grew to the size of the watch face around her wrist. "You moved in with him?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?! Damn, Gilmore. I am going to need more than that to work with here."

"Honor, your dad is really sick. Wouldn't you rather wait to do this later?"

"No because one, this is distracting me. And two, I'm in disbelief that you are here. I'm thrilled, obviously, because you're the best girl my brother's even thought about bringing around here." She held up her finger. "Not that I didn't want to slug you for turning down his proposal. But he should have known better. And it was just a lackluster ask too. At a party your grandparent's were throwing? Please. I taught him better than that."

Rory smiled. "I didn't turn him down because of how he asked me, Honor."

"Still, it was tacky. Next time, he'll do it bigger and better." Her eyes grew wide again. "Not that I'm pushing. I would be thrilled if you got engaged, but, I mean, what I was saying was, you guys just got back together, and…."

Rory chuckled as she watched the heiress stumble over her words. "I know what you mean, Honor."

* * *

><p>Josh had arrived at the hospital shortly after Logan went back to see his Father, and he had forced Honor to walk with him to the cafeteria, insisting she'd be better after she got some coffee in her system. Rory had pulled out her laptop and was beginning to answer her emails when Logan walked through the double doors.<p>

"How is he?"

"Frail." Logan sat down beside her. "It's surreal, Ace. My larger than life, antagonistic, selfish, pompous father is lying there in an induced coma with about 60 tubes and monitors strapped to him. He's speechless. And helpless. Two things he's never been a day in his life. They don't know if he's going to pull out of this." Logan rubbed his temples. "God, my head hurts."

Rory began rubbing Logan's back. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? A doughnut? Is Flasky on you? Do I need to go fill him up with his good buddy Jack?"

"Flasky ran away soon after college. Last I heard, he'd taken up with a fraternity pledge and his roommate." He smiled lovingly at her. "I can't imagine doing this without you here."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to, then."

"True." He ran his fingers through his already messy blonde hair. "My mom is apparently on her way from Vancouver. She's at the airport now and should be here in about 8 hours or so. You really don't have to be here when she gets here."

Rory looked away from him to the green plastic Christmas tree that was set up in the corner of the waiting room. The tree was filled with medical themed ornaments, and despite the cheerful colors of the decorations, Rory couldn't help but think that she'd never seen a more depressing tree in her entire life. She hated Shira. She hated Shira almost more than she hated Mitchum. Mitchum had only wanted what was best for his son, however misguided that was. Shira only wanted what was best for Shira. And the thought of leaving the man that she loved there at the hospital with the ugliest tree she'd ever seen and the ugliest soul she'd ever been around made Rory physically ill.

"If you're here, I'm here. Besides, all I would be doing is hitting up my contacts for the Clinton interview. I can easily do that here." She saw relief come across his face. "But for the sake of all parties involved, you think you could text her that I'm here? The whole "surprise" thing was fun and all, and I am at a hospital so if she attempts to strangle me, I'm not concerned. However, for your safety, please just text your mom."

"Oh come on, Ace." He tiredly joked. "You don't want to see my mom's face turn the color of her lipstick? The surprise might make her turn around and go back to Vancouver. And isn't the world a better place when that happens?"

"Text your mom, Logan. I'm not going anywhere. Not right now."

"Not ever, if I have a say in it."

"Then start texting Mommie Dearest, Christina. And avoid mentioning wire hangers."


	8. Santa Claus and the Cinderella Shoes

"Please, please, please promise me that I can meet Shira Huntzberger someday. She just sounds delightful. And by delightful I mean atrocious." April pulled the fleece blanket she and Rory were sharing on the comfy old red couch closer to her knees. She sat at one end, sipping her hot chocolate, listening to Rory on the other tell her about her encounter with the famed Huntzberger matriarch.

"You know, you would think that almost losing your husband would help you gain perspective. Or that 7 years going by would change things. But no. The moment she walked through that sliding glass door, you could see the venom in her eyes." Rory sipped her coffee. "She just walked to Logan, kissed his cheek, and proceeded through the unit doors. As if I wasn't even standing there."

"Did she even acknowledge you at all?"

"Oh, I got a saccharine-filled "Hello, Rory dear. It's been ages. Thank you for being here." As if I was attending one of her precious brunches or museum parties. It was as though visiting her bed-ridden husband was a social event."

"Delightful. She just sounds delightful. When do you expect Logan back from the hospital?" Logan had spent the night at the hospital with his father, taking the night shift so Honor could go home and be with her boys. It had been over a week since he was admitted, and the doctors had told Logan and Honor that he was progressing well, but was still in serious but stable condition. Logan insisted Rory not stay with him, telling her to spend some time with April before she left for Christmas Break in New Mexico. He practically demanded that she leave the hospital at once. She had hated leaving him there, but she knew some time with her sister would be just what she needed after the week of hospitals, doctors and waiting rooms.

April had spent the night with her, and was leaving the next morning. The Friday sleepover had been just what she needed, as had waking up and seeing a gorgeous, but wintry Saturday morning in her window.

"He said he'd be back this afternoon. His company Christmas party is this evening, and he said he has to attend, if only for a few minutes. I told him that everyone would understand, but he's the boss. He thinks he needs to make an appearance. So I'm meeting him for that tonight."

"So….you have the whole day practically man-friend free. Let's play this morning. And you know the parental units are in town today. Maybe we should meet them for lunch."

"Wait. Mom and Luke are coming into the city today?" She had been so busy with work and with Logan's father that she had barely talked to her mother this week other than brief updates. It seemed strange that her mom hadn't told her that they were spending the Saturday in New York City.

"Yeah. Lorelai called me yesterday. Apparently, she made the mistake of letting William watch 'Miracle on 34th Street.' He's now convinced that the real Santa is at Macy's, and it's all he can talk about. Actually, he called Taylor a Santa-faker at the Town Square Santa Meet-and-Greet last weekend and pulled his fake beard right off. Our brother, already causing scandal. What good influences we are. They are bringing him in to see the 'real' Santa today." April grabbed her phone from her hoodie pocket. "I'll text them and see if we can meet up with them."

"Let me make sure Logan doesn't need me at the hospital first."

She took out her phone and crafted a text.

_Mom, Luke and William are coming in to town today. April and I are thinking of going to spend some time with them while they are here, but I won't if you need me at the hospital. _

She almost instantly got a reply back. _Go. I'll see you for the party tonight. Your day is going to be amazing. In Omnia Paratus, Ace. _

She was confused by the ambiguity of his text, but she smiled at the familiar phrase. He'd been using it a lot since resurrecting the old picture of them. He'd made her a pot of coffee before he left for the hospital a few mornings ago, and he'd written a note beside it that said, "Ace's Blood Potion. In Omnia Paratus." And he'd texted it to her a few times when she'd been at work and she knew he was waiting with his parents at Mt. Sinai. It had been a favorite phrase of his lately.

"He's good. I hate he's stuck at the hospital though. Maybe we could stop by and take him a coffee on our way to meet Mom and Luke."

"Nah. Golden Boy will be fine. He can get his own coffee, and you are going to see him this afternoon." She flung the blanket from her legs. "Let's go see our brother terrorize Santa."

* * *

><p>"I think I can finally see him!" Rory stood on her tiptoes and could see the charming faux cottage in the distance. "I cannot believe I've been in the Santaland line for 2 hours. You so would not have done this for me when I was a 3 year old."<p>

"I would too! You hurt Mommy with your accusations, Rory." She looked at the little boy who was currently in awe of the lights and decorations in his stroller. "And besides, it's not worth it to deal with his wrath. He's a little guy but the boy takes his fictional characters quite seriously. He's a regular Little Jimmie Dickens."

"Ah yes. Little but loud."

"Exactly." Lorelai put her hand on Luke's shoulder. "You weren't anticipating Saturday lines at a department store when you agreed to have another kid, were ya?"

"No, I was not. I can't believe I left Caesar in charge of the diner for this." His face softened and he gave April a side hug. "Not that I am not thrilled with spending time with my family. But waiting in this line just really blows." He bent down to be eye-to-eye with William. "Are you sure that you couldn't just give your Christmas list to Santa Taylor?"

"No!" the little boy exclaimed. "We gotta see the weal Santa, Daddy!"

Luke stood up and shrugged. "I tried."

As the line inched forward, Rory saw an elf ahead at the end of the line. As they approached the college age girl in costume, the girl's face showed complete recognition. "Are you Rory Gilmore?"

Surprised, Rory began to answer, but she noticed April speak up, "Yes, this is 'the' Rory Gilmore, political analyst and foreign correspondent and our sister. Think that could get us in with the "good" Santa?" She noticed April wink to the girl, who nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gilmore. I'm a future journalist myself." She gestured towards one of the decorated cottages. "Santa will see your family to the left."

As they walked to the cottage, Lorelai thumped Rory on the shoulder. "Why didn't we use your superstar connections 2 hours ago to get us to the front of the line? Diane Sawyer back there was mesmerized."

"Because I want to stay one of the little people, I suppose." She reached down and picked her brother up out of the stroller. "Look, Buddy! There's the real Santa Claus!"

The little boy struggled out of Rory's hold and ran to the lap of the white bearded man. Rory looked around and saw the soft smile on Luke's face as he rubbed Lorelai's shoulder and watched his son in admiration. This was going to be such a fun Christmas for them, Rory thought. William was at just the right age to finally enjoy the wonder of Christmas and the magical place Stars Hollow turned into during the holiday season. He would get to drink Peppermint Hot Chocolate at Weston's and decorate the tree with popcorn and cranberries. She was so excited for her brother, but also for her mom, who finally had all of the happy that she so definitely deserved. William hugged the man dressed as Santa and began rolling through his Christmas list.

Rory looked over to April, but noticed that her sister was whispering something to the Diane Sawyer elf. The elf eagerly shook her head in affirmation of whatever April was telling her and she saw the elf make a thumbs up gesture to the Santa Claus. Just as Rory was about to ask April what she was doing, she heard Santa's voice raise.

"Are those your sisters, William?"

"Yes! That's Apwil and Whoawy."

"Rory, you don't say." The large, bellied man began to deeply chortle. "I think I have an early Christmas present for your sister. Do you think I should give it to her?"

The little boy's eyes grew large as he agreed with a nod. Rory could tell he was spellbound that Santa had a gift for his sister, and she had to admit that she was pretty stunned too.

"Let's give it to her, shall we?" He reached behind his large chair and handed a familiarly sized rectangular box to William. "Why don't you do the honors?"

Rory watched her brother struggle off of Santa's lap and walk over to her with the brightly wrapped package. Confused, Rory began tearing off the wrapping paper. When she opened the box, she realized why the size of the box had seemed so familiar to her. "It's a shoe box!" She carefully lifted the lid to find a pair of black pumps, identical to the ones that she had broken in Times Square almost two months ago.

"What in the world?" She saw a brightly colored card taped to the top of the box.

_In Omnia Paratus, Ace_

She looked up at Santa and then back to her mother and April, who both wore a smug, knowing smile on their face. Instantly, Rory knew that this entire trip had been staged.

"You both knew about this!"

"Santa may have colluded with us a bit." April said slyly, but then broke out into a teenage-worthy gush. "But isn't it so, so romantic? Santa gave you shoes!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. "I mean, Rory. Santa's your Fairy Godmother!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" The old man broke into a deep laugh. "I am just the delivery man, as I am every Christmas Eve. But these particular shoes were sent care of one Mr. Huntzberger with explicit instructions." He held his finger to demand Rory's attention. "These shoes are not to be worn, Miss Gilmore. Not yet. You'll know when. Mr. Huntzberger will provide instructions."

Rory could feel her mouth drop open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Miss Gilmore. Do not wear the shoes until you are told to do so."

William's eyes got big and he tugged Rory's hand. "You betta not weah those shoes, Whoawy. Santa says."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She held the box close to her chest as they walked out of Santa's cottage. What in the world did Logan have up his sleeve? And how in the world did she get Santa Claus for a Fairy Godmother?

* * *

><p>Although it was cold outside with a touch of snow in the air, it was a beautiful Saturday before Christmas. And as they left the department store, Lorelai suggested they walk to their lunch destination instead of hailing a taxi. Rory, too in a haze of love and affection, didn't disagree.<p>

However, as they walked down 7th Avenue, Rory quickly left her cloud of amazement and retreated to her journalistic mindset. She hounded her mother and sister for answers to how long they'd known Logan was planning to use Santa Claus as a romantic gesture, but neither of them would admit to knowing anything about his plan. Her texts to Logan had gone unanswered, and she was pretty confident he wasn't just screening his phone because he was with his dad. Even William seemed to have an insight into what was going on. He kept giggling to himself as he rode along in his stroller, "You got new shoes, Whoawy."

They had decided on lunch at Junior's, a touristy destination but one that had a Christmas-y vibe and killer French toast. Lorelai had declared that William would love it, and of they went on their New York Saturday afternoon.

Rory was looking down at her phone as they approached the bright lights of Times Square. None of her text messages had been answered, and Rory was beginning to grow concerned. "You don't think something happened with his father, do you?"

"I'm sure he's fine." April reassured her. "Besides, he's obviously ignoring your 345th text message because he's not giving away his secret plan. It's like a Christmas scavenger hunt!"

Rory elbowed her sister. "So there's more planned? What other surprises do I need to expect?"

April shrugged her shoulders with guilty pleasure. "I don't know what on earth you are talking about."

Rory looked up from her phone. She had been so engrossed in her missed text messages that she hadn't noticed they had missed their turn. "Uh, guys. We needed to turn one block ago."

Suddenly, and all at once, she turned her head and Logan walking towards her, in his black winter trench coat and the red scarf he'd had since college.

"Logan?" She sputtered. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I see you got your shoes, Ace. Forget Fedex. Santa's the way to go during the Christmas shipping rush."

"Seriously. What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her, he reached around Rory to shake Luke's hand and give a hug to Lorelai. "Glad you guys could make it to the big city today."

"Well, when you call us and tell us to set aside Saturday, Logan, we tend to believe it's pretty important to follow directions." Her mom said, a smile wide across her face.

"Wait….Mom….Logan called you to come? But what about Santa? And Miracle on 34th Street?"

"You bought that? April, you are fantastic, kid. Are you sure we aren't related?" She watched as her mom gave April a high-five.

"We are related where it counts." April turned towards Rory. "Do you really think William's old enough to realize that Taylor is not S-A-N-T-A? He's 3. And besides, he watched the '94 remake where they shop at Cole's. Get your facts straight, sister."

"But I don't understand—"

And then it hit her.

Logan had met them at the exact spot in Times Square where they had run into each other just a few weeks ago.

"Oh my God. Logan."

Realizing she was starting to catch on, he inhaled and began. "I love you, Ace." He grabbed her empty hand that didn't hold her shoe box. "And this week has taught me that life is so unbelievably fleeting. And I know right now the journalist inside you is cringing at that cliché." She smiled in agreement as tears started to form in her eyes. "But I almost lost my dad, and when things looked bleak, I would turn my head, and there you were, sitting there, waiting on me." He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "If I hadn't knocked you flat at this very spot, you wouldn't have been there. You'd still be in D.C., and I would be here in New York alone. And I can't even comprehend that.

She watched as he took the box from her hand and pulled out one of the shoes. He nervously twisted the heel around in his hands. "I asked April to help me with this, and she asked your mom and Luke to be here. But this time, I'm doing this on my own terms. Not because you are graduating and it's what we are supposed to do or because it is convenient cause we are at a big fancy party.

"I don't know much, Rory Gilmore. But I know that I love you. And I know that I want to be with you forever. And I know that I want to be the first person you call when you land safely in Zimbabwe or wherever you go for the next story. And I want to meet you at all of the fun stops along your book tour. And someday, I want to watch the news with our kids and point at Mommy in the TV. "

She placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe he was saying all of this. And here with her mom and April and her immediate family there to watch.

He led her over to a vacated bench at the Time Square observation area. "You are my family, Rory. You have been since that first dance at your grandparent's wedding." And she watched in astonishment, as he knelt in front of her. "Here's your shoe, Cinderella. Want to see if it fits?"

She laughed out loud. "Is this a proposal, or are you telling me that you've decided to go into shoe sales?"

"Obviously, you aren't looking hard enough." He pointed towards the toe of the shoe, where she saw another brightly colored note. _Ask April._

"Ask April?! What does that mean?"

"Oh! That's my cue!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar Tiffany teal colored box with white ribbon. "I picked this up for Logan last night before I headed to your apartment." She handed Logan the box. "The elf you asked to help was perfect too. Pretended like Rory was a big shot rock star and everything! And I said the code phrase, and we were in with the Big Red Man himself."

"April!" Rory looked back and forth between Logan and her sister.

"Well, it's true."

"Logan. You organized all of this?"

She watched as he held both the shoe and the box towards her.

"Want to get married, Ace?"

She took in the moment. She looked up and saw the giddy smiles of her mom and sister, with her mom giving her a thumbs up to show her approval. She saw Luke smiling proudly as he held William, who was in complete honesty more engrossed in his new Santa figurine than he was the shenanigans at Times Square. And in front of her, she saw the person who she'd loved for the past 10 years of her life.

The timing was finally right.

"In Omnia Paratus," she whispered. And with one swoop, she jumped from the bench and fell into his arms, kissing him deeply with everything in her. He spun her around, as he had in the Stars Hollow gazebo, but this time at the Crossroads of the World.

In the background, she heard her family erupt with cheers and celebration! She even heard William yell, "YEAH!" although she was sure he wasn't aware of what he was cheering for. For a moment, Rory stood there in amazement as she watched her mother pull her into a huge hug and saw Luke shake Logan's hand.

April was jumping up and down and as soon as Logan had shaken hands with Luke, she jumped up to hug him. "Can I call you my brother now? Can I please go to New Mexico and say Heir Huntzberger is my new brother? Oh my gosh! Rory, get in here. Let's take a selfie!" Rory felt April grab her towards them as she and Logan posed for the girl's iPhone. "That's going to get so many likes on Instagram."

"I don't know how "likes" work, but I know I "like" French toast." Luke interjected as April rolled her eyes at her father. "Let's go get some brunch."

Rory held the hand of her fiancé and they made their way towards 45th Street.

Fiancé.

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>When they were seated at a table for six next to the largest Christmas tree in the diner, Rory looked to Logan in surprise. "I didn't even look at the ring yet!" She pulled out the box and pulled on the white string.<p>

Logan draped his arm around the back of her chair. "I guarantee you're going to like it, Ace."

She opened the top of the box to find another piece of paper, only this time, it was a Tiffany's Second Floor appointment card with a 3:00 time stamp on it. "What is this?"

Logan smiled at her. "Well, I told you when the time came, I'd….I believe you called it…..Sweet Home Alabama you."

Rory's eyes grew wide as April swooned across the table. "Excuse me?"

"After lunch, we're headed to Tiffany's. Any ring in the place is yours."

Rory's mouth hung in shock. "You're kidding me."

"Truth. Just call me George Washington. My dad's stable. Honor's at the hospital. And the next time we go up there, I want my mom to see the biggest diamond this side of the Hudson on that finger of yours." He kissed her cheek. "Plus, we have to make sure you're all glittery for the Christmas party tonight. Don't worry. You've got a dress picked out and ready for you. April picked that up to for me yesterday." As if on cue, she watched April lift a shopping bag up to prove his point.

Stunned Rory sat back in her chair and locked eyes with her sister. "You see, Rory," she said knowingly. "It really is a Cinderella story after all."


	9. Pawn Stars and the Real Housewives of NY

It had been a really long time since she'd felt this tipsy. In fact, even with the drunken fog that clouded her mind, she could pinpoint the exact pub in Tampa where she and two of her co-workers had visited after Romney's address at the Republican National Convention. Hurricane Isaac had been a threat during the week, and she remembered Jon convincing her that surviving the hurricane required drinking hurricanes. She also remembered the hangover the next morning and how sure she was that the plane flight back Washington was going to kill her.

Thank God she didn't have anywhere to go tomorrow morning, because tonight was even more blissful than the end of the 2012 Convention.

"What a wonderful party! What a wonderful day!" She flopped back on their bed, still wearing her party dress and her brand new black pumps. "It was magical. It was like it was Hollywood 2008 and I was the non-slutty Paris Hilton. Wasn't it all magical, Logan? Or should I call you fiancé now? Fiancé! That can be your new nickname. I've always felt bad that you don't have a cute nickname like me. I'm Ace. Ace is just not that creative. I can't believe I'm going to bed tonight with a fiancé!" she slurred as she rambled, with the comfy bed underneath her and the room spinning just so slightly.

"And I can't believe how drunk you are." A completely sober Logan grinned as he grabbed her ankles and spun her on the bed so her entire body was on the comforter.

"But we needed to celebrate. And your company had already paid for the champagne. I was just being a polite guest," she argued, as she laid her head against the pillow. As he laid a blanket on top of her and tucked her in, she felt him lay on top of the comforter with her and push his arm underneath her shoulders. As she fell asleep, she began to reminisce. "What a fun, fun day."

* * *

><p>Immediately after they finished lunch with her family, they said their goodbyes and headed to Tiffany's. The sales associate had been prepared to give them the professional spiel, knowing that Logan was the owner of one of their major marketing groups, but she hadn't need be. Rory had walked in, took one look at the cases and found the perfect emerald cut ring. She quickly tried to hide her infatuation with the diamond, knowing how much the sparkler cost, but Logan had seen her reaction and had halted the sales pitch. Despite much argument about the price tag, Rory admitted defeat and walked out of the store with 3 carats on her left ring finger.<p>

"This was incredibly impractical, Logan. You know I'm not going to be able to travel with this on." She half-heartedly nagged as they walked hand in hand down Fifth Avenue, all the while admiring her new trinket.

"We'll go to Target. Get you a $5 travel band. Will that make you happy?"

"Oh, I'm sure your mother will just love that I'll be wearing discount store jewelry. Is she at the hospital now?"

"Yeah. I probably need to go up there before the Christmas party. You don't have to come with me," he squeezed her hand and his trademark smirk spread across his face. "But I really, really want you to. If only to see my mother turn into Maleficent in front of my very eyes."

"Far be it for me to deprive you of the joy of seeing your mother turn into a fairy dragon. Let's go."

Rory had felt self-assured and proud on their walk to the hospital, sure that no matter what Shira had to say to her, she could overcome it. She wasn't the same 20 year old that had once had her confidence rocked by the socialite. It was 10 years later, and she was an accomplished career woman who ….how had Shira said it all those years ago…"wants to work." But walking into the waiting room, all of her confidence began to waiver as she saw the platinum blond woman in her silk blouse and expensive wool pants sitting icily scrolling through her social calendar.

Shira hadn't spotted them yet when Rory whispered to Logan. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I can still sneak out of here. Perhaps find an elevator that takes me all the way down to China."

"Don't think Shira can't find you in China. She's got her debutant firing squad all over Asia." He whispered back. "Her Real Housewives buddies are thick as ninjas."

"She knows the "Real Housewives?" Rory hissed in excitement. " Of New York? LuAnn? Ramona? For real?"

"She's still mad at Andy Cohen for not picking her for Season 6."

"But she lives in Hartford!"

"Exactly. And she's pushing for Honor to be cast for the next installment since she actually has a New York address" He put his hand on the small of her back. "Sure you want to marry in to this mess?"

"Fascinating!" she exclaimed.

"What's fascinating?" A cool voice interrupted their hushed conversation. "Why don't you two stop cowering in the corner and come over and join me?" Shira moved her bag to clear a spot for Rory and Logan to sit.

"Mom." Rory watched as Logan kissed her cheek. "How's Dad?"

"Oh the same. Nothing new. Nothing traumatic." Shira brushed off his concern. "Rory, dear. So good of you to come with Logan. You're such a good friend to him."

Friend. Well, Rory thought to herself. She supposed friend would work. "Well, that's what 'friends' do, Mrs. Huntzberger." She saw the amusement in Logan's expression.

"Do you want to go back to see him? They are letting multiple people go back for a few minutes at a time, now that he's awake? I can organize this later." She closed her calendar. "My new assistant Lexie is just horrible. She had me double booked at Gardenia Gala and a DAR luncheon for next week. I really just don't think she's going to cut it. You don't know how lucky you are, Rory. To have one job with one sole responsibility? The luxury of not juggling a schedule? I truly envy you."

"Yes, being a political analyst is quite the walk in the park." Rory retorted with passive aggressive sweetness.

"And all the travel you get to do on the company penny? It must be wonderful."

"Oh, I take advantage of the company credit card, all right." Rory gritted through her teeth.

"Mom, why don't we go back to see Dad?" Logan stood up, as if to prevent an actual rumble from taking place in the MICU waiting room.

"Yes, let's." Shira headed for the door, but stopped to turn around to face Rory and Logan. "Oh, Rory dear. Are you coming too? How lovely. I'm sure Mitchum will be just thrilled to see you."

As they walked down the long MICU hall, Logan squeezed her hand in solidarity. She looked at him with playful frustration, but she could tell he was amused at the secret they were keeping. He was obviously giddy at presenting this to his Mom, and he reminded her of the young school boy he'd been when they met, absolutely giddy at causing Doyle mischief or jumping off scaffolding in a tux.

When they arrived at Mitchum's hospital cubicle, Rory was taken aback by how much the man had changed. The dark room was small, but the man in the bed looked even smaller than she remembered. She hadn't been face to face with him in close to 7 years, the last time being at Logan's birthday dinner. She had seen him once from a distance, at one of the Inauguration Balls in 2008, but she hadn't initiated conversation. He looked older, feeble even. He was still hooked up to wires and IV lines, but despite his sickness, she could see delight in his eyes when he saw his son come in the room.

"Logan, back again so soon. And I see you brought the lovely Rory. What's it been, 5, 6 years? How've ya been?" Despite his raspy voice where the tube had been in earlier, she could still detect the slight southern accent in his verbal delivery. "I've read some of your pieces. You've got quite the following."

"Well, thank you sir. And how are you feeling? I know you gave Logan and Honor quite the scare."

"He scared us all, dear." Shira said possessively as she placed her hand on Mitchum's shoulder. "I'm just so glad you are ok."

"Oh, I'm fine. Ready to get out of here and back to work. Shame I don't have someone on the inside who can keep me apprised of what's going on in the ranks." He half-joked, his eyes darting to Logan.

"Dad, don't start with this right now."

"Well, it's true, Son. You've got that company of yours, and I'm not gonna bull you. It's good. But a merger! Well, now that's the cat's meow right there."

"Dad…..not. now."

Rory could feel the tension in the room start to rise, despite the frailness of the patient. Nervously, she began to twist her shoe necklace with her fingers. But when she saw a look of horror cross Shira's face, she pulled her left hand back down to her jean pocket instinctively.

"Logan, what is 'that' on Rory's finger?" She put emphasis on 'that' as if she was referring to a mouse or a bug. The disgust was evident in her delivery.

"Well, Mom, that would be an engagement ring. I asked Rory to marry me this morning."

Shira put her hands to her forehead, as if to stop the headache Rory was sure she was getting at the moment. "Oh, Logan. How could you?"

"Mother, stop."

"I mean, no offense, Rory. You're perfectly lovely. You've aged well, and your delicate features are still so darling. But Logan. I thought you'd grown out of this phase."

"A phase?"

"You've done so well for yourself. You've got your own business, and you are starting to make the society pages again. I was really hoping you'd settle down with someone who'd take care of your affairs for you and provide a good home. Like I have for your father all these years."

Rory watched in amazement as Mitchum snorted in laughter at Shira's rant. "Well, if that's not the biggest wad of bull I've ever heard." The weak man turned towards his wife. "Shira, hun. Shut up." He said nonchalantly and matter-of-fact.

The bottle-blond matriarch angrily pushed her hair behind her ears in amazement. "Mitchum! How dare you?"

"I basically bankrolled your membership into all of those high society clubs you are so proud to be a member of and where you spent your time instead of supposedly making a good home for our boy and Honor. So don't give me that mumbo-jumbo." He turned toward Rory and pointed his finger directly at her. "Listen, I know you just started coming around these parts again, but I've always been thankful to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, to you. Logan grew up. He became a man, and you played a big part in that. You made him go to London. You encouraged that silly start-up he invested in. You even told him 'no' when his childish notion of marrying young crossed his mind. You pushed him in ways I never could. You shook him up. And I'm a man who doesn't admit when he's wrong."

"I don't think that's what you are doing now, Dad." Logan interjected

"Will you all just shut up?" Mitchum directed question to his son then focused his attention back to Rory. "It takes a big man to admit when he was wrong, and I was wrong. Pop, rest his soul, was wrong. And my lovely but short-sighted wife was wrong."

"Speak for yourself," huffed Shira.

"Holy. God." Logan muttered under his breath. "Watch out. Lightening's about to strike the place, Ace."

"I'm serious. She's made a name for herself, and she's a pretty damn good reporter. Wouldn't hurt to have her name connected to our family."

"Always thinking of the ulterior motives, aren't you, Dad?"

"Hell, Son. Work the connections where you can." Mitchum's smug smile spread across his face. "Now, if I can just get these damn tubes out of me, we'd be in business, and Rory and I could start working on convincing you to merge your little company and my empire."

"I'm 100 percent positive that's not going to happen, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Please, call me Mitchum. You're an adult now, Rory. Call people by their first name. Shows moxy."

"Ok, Mitchum."

"And Shira, give the girl a damn break. Do it for me. You don't want to cause another stroke, do you?"

Rory watched as Shira's wide eyes batted in frustration. She'd been defeated by her one ally, and she could see Logan's mother try to regain her composure. It was eerily similar to her grandmother recoiling her frustration at their Thanksgiving Friday night dinner. Within an instance, Shira had gone from angry mother ready to pounce to accepting the future presented to her.

"I suppose….."she began. "I suppose I can call Emily and start talking arrangements." Rory had forgotten how only Shira could stretch out the three syllables of her grandmother's name so distinctively. "Perhaps an autumn wedding at the Plaza."

"Oh crud." Rory thumped Logan. "I forgot to call my grandparents. Um, Mrs. Huntzber—I mean, uh, Shira, do you think you could wait to call her until after I've given her the news?"

"And it's not going to be an autumn wedding," Logan added. He looked at Rory. "I don't want to wait that long. I know this has all happened so fast, but I feel like I've been waiting for you forever. And I don't want to wait anymore."

"Well, the absolute soonest I'll allow is summer. People will gossip if it's done sooner." Shira sighed and put her hand in her headache position again. "I'm going to be the talk of the club."

"Oh, my dear Shira," Mitchum said mischievously. "This isn't going change things. You've always been the talk of the club."

* * *

><p>Knowing that they had crossed a major hurdle of telling Logan's parents, Rory was free to enjoy the evening at the Logan's company Christmas party. With the holiday only a few days away, his employees were full of merriment at the prospect of some well-deserved time off, and they celebrated with the liquor flowing.<p>

Logan had proudly introduced her to his colleagues. "This is my girlfrie—I mean, fiancé, Rory Gilmore," he'd stumbled to one of his developers, followed by a huge adorable grin that made Rory melt. And when she met his investor's wives, they all wanted to see the new ring on her finger.

At the height of the party, Logan had stepped out to the sidewalk of the restaurant to take a business call from one of his clients. When he didn't return after a bit, Rory went outside to check on him. She could tell he was talking coding and internet language when he hung up the phone.

"Hey, you." He rubbed her jacketless arms for warmth. "It's too cold out here for you. Let's go inside."

"I'm ok." She said as he opened up his coat to bring her into his embrace. She could feel his body heat against her frame, and it was all the warmth she needed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just came out here to check on you."

"Well, I'm glad you did." He kissed her forehead. "Big day, huh?"

"Big day." She rested her head against his chest when a question came to mind. "Hey, Logan. What happened to my first ring?"

"First ring?"

"You know. The one from graduation day."

"Oh. That first ring."

"Yeah. Did you sell it back?"

"No. All sales final, Ace."

"Did you pawn it?" She paused. "I bet you could have been featured on Pawn Stars. High-society runaway pawns ring to fund start-up internet company? I bet Rick and Corey Harrison would have featured you. And you could have met Chumlee!"

"No, I didn't pawn it."

"Well, what did you do with it?"

He paused. "I still have it."

She leaned back to stare at his eyes. "You still have it? But why?"

"I don't know. I guess I knew it didn't belong with anyone else."

She laid her head back against his chest. "I didn't stop loving you either, Logan."

He held on to her a bit longer before releasing her from his overcoat. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to another company Christmas party ever again." Rory complained as she sat down on the couch where Logan was reading the Sunday paper. "I'm not quite sure how Lindsay Lohan lives like this."<p>

"Well, we can't all be pros, Ace." He moved the paper out of the way so Rory could lay her head in his lap.

"The room. Still spinning. Like a disco."

"A disco!? I didn't know I was marrying John Travolta." He began playing with Rory's hair as she curled up next to him."

"No, you're marrying the ravishing creature lying here in front of you."

"I remember one time when the ravishing creature came into my dorm room with an octagon print on her forehead."

"Who'd have thought all it took was me getting hung over to get you to be my boyfriend?"

"Ah ha. So you admit it was an ultimatum."

She turned over to look at him. "That's not what I said!"

"That's the way I heard it." He reached over to the coffee table and handed her a bottle of water. "Here. Hydrate."

"Aww. You love me."

As he was starting to respond, she heard the familiar ring of her phone. As he handed it to her from the coffee table, he gave her instructions. "If that's work, you don't answer. It's the Sunday before Christmas, and you just got engaged. Tell them whatever international crisis is brewing can wait."

She looked at the caller ID fully prepared to hit the voicemail button on any familiar numbers. But she saw an unfamiliar New York area code calling. "Hmm….I think I better take this one."

She sat up on the couch, and slide the phone into call mode. "Gilmore."

"Rory. Hi, this is Mark Stanford with ABC News. Can I have a moment of your time?"

Shocked, Rory shot up from Logan's lap and stood up from the couch immediately. The President of ABC News was calling her on a Sunday. She held up her finger as to say "one moment" to Logan and walked into his office. "Sure, Mr. Stanford. What can I do for you?"

She returned to the living room 30 minutes later, still in a dizzy fog, but this time not because of her hangover. She silently sat down beside him, on her big red comfy couch.

Logan put down his paper in anxious expectation. "Don't leave me hanging here, Ace. What was that about?"

"That was Mark Stanford."

"I know who Mark Stanford is, Rory. What did he want?"

Still stunned, she starred at the wall in front of her. "He said he had heard through his sources that I had recently moved to New York, and he had gotten approval from my bosses to reach out to me. He said he had really enjoyed the pieces that I had contributed on over the past few months with the network, and they wanted to offer me job as their new junior chief international correspondent."

"Holy. Ace. That's amazing!" He grabbed her into a huge embrace. "This is absolutely incredible."

"I know! I'll still be able to file pieces for the magazine and for their website, but I'll be able to cover a lot more stories. It's everything I ever dreamed of! It's Christiane Amanpour." She turned to look at him, wide-eyed. "Oh my God. She still does pieces for ABC News. I'll be working WITH Christiane Amanpour. Oh my God!"

"I assume this needs to no pro-con list?"

"There is no con! Just pro." She laid her head back on the couch. "I can honestly not believe this."

"I'm so proud of you, Ace." He kissed her cheek. "See, moving to New York was a good thing."

"Oh. Absolutely. Now, I have to call my mom." As she started to dial, though, realization hit her. "He said I would have to go to Egypt though, as soon as the papers are signed. He anticipates the deal going through towards the end of the week. That means I'm going to have to leave right after Christmas."

"Did he say for how long?"

"Trips like those have no end-date. Probably a few weeks or so." She sighed. "That means I won't be here for New Year's."

She had expected this. In fact, it was the very thing she thought of back in D.C. as she packed her belongings in the moving truck. Before, she received assignments and had no reservations about hoping on a plane and flying to her next unknown destination. But having him in her life again? It meant she was leaving something important behind. In an instant, all of her doubts from 2007 were confirmed. She needed to turn down his proposal then, or else the wide open future she'd been able to take advantage of wouldn't have been opened to her.

She was older now. The twenty-two year Rory wouldn't have been able to balance it all, and the wide open future meant more to her than anything.

But now?

He did.

"Listen, Ace. This is part of it. We knew it was going to start up first of the year when the book goes full blast. And my business will pick up in the first of the year when we start getting new sales accounts. It will just start a big earlier than we expected."

"But the week after we're engaged? Seriously, Logan. I've been a fiancé less than 24 hours. And now I'm planning to traipse across the world? This was not the schedule we'd talked about."

"Hold on." He stood up from the couch and walked into his office. She could hear the tap of his safe that he kept underneath his desk. When he walked back to the living room, he was holding a familiar navy velvet box.

"Logan. What's that?" She asked, although she knew exactly the contents of the box.

"Well, I told you last night I always thought this ring was only meant for you. So, this…." he opened up the box and held the small diamond ring he'd presented so many years ago, "This is your travel ring." He took off her large Tiffany ring and put the original on her ring finger. "You are going to Egypt, Ace. And I'm going to talk to you as much as you are able to, and I'm going to see you on the news every night. And you are going to wear this ring so I can see it on air," he said twisting it around her finger. "So I'll know I'm on your mind."

She reached up to kiss him. "God, I have you whipped."

"Seriously whipped. If you had spurs, I wouldn't spook."

"Good one." She settled into the quiet of the apartment and settled into his embrace on the couch. "It's just going to be different this time, leaving. I didn't have that before. I wasn't leaving someone I loved behind. I mean, I left my mom and family. But that's different. This time, I'm leaving you behind. My fiancé." She thought for a minute and beamed. "That's still so cool to say!"

He thought for a few seconds, and a look of excitement came across his face and he sat straight up on the couch. "Well, what if you weren't leaving behind a fiancé."

"You can't come with me. Remember? You can't leave your people. That's why we nixed D.C."

"No. That's not what I mean." He pulled his arm from around her shoulders and grabbed her hand. "What if I wasn't your fiancé?"

She nervously tugged at a loose him on her Yale sweatpants. "Are you taking back the proposal? I don't understa—"He interrupted her with another kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and put his forehead on hers.

"I'm not taking back the proposal. But Ace, what if you weren't leaving behind your fiancé, but you left for Egypt with a husband instead?"


	10. Tacos and the Nipmuck National Forest

AN: This is a shorter chapter, but a needed one. We are approaching the finish line, and I wanted to be able to spend time on the last few chapters/elements, but have some of the below out of the way. The comments and the feed back have been nothing short of amazing for this relatively new writer. It's much appreciated. Enjoy.

P.S: I really loved the idea of adorable Logan with messy bed hair and glasses. :-)

* * *

><p>She laid her head on the couch armrest with her feet tucked comfortably behind Logan, where he sat with his laptop balanced on his knees. His fingers were flying across his keyboard, and she couldn't help but notice how adorable her work dork looked, still wearing his grey pajama pants, black t-shirt and messy bed head from where his fingers absent mindedly ran through his hair when deep in thought. At some point in the past seven years, his perfect vision had escaped him, and he wore glasses in the mornings before putting his contacts in. He would adjust the frames every few minutes, without losing focus on his feverish writing.<p>

It was impossibly charming.

Her head throbbed, but she wasn't quite sure if the pain was coming from her hangover or from the dizzying events of the morning.

"Hey, babe? Before you continue this little experiment of yours, I'm going to need tacos. Plural. Multiple tacos. Burritos even. Can't function properly without."

Without looking up from his screen, he continued typing. "Already ordered."

"Excuse me?"

"I ordered them from the study when I went to grab my laptop. Two rice and bean burritos and three chicken tacos. Although the delivery guy did sound both scared and impressed that I was making a 9 AM request for Mexican." He looked away from his computer and smiled proudly at her. "See, I'm going to be a great husband."

"I can see that."

He turned his attention back to his typing, and Rory began poking his back with the foot that laid behind him. "When are you going to show me the list? You've been working on that now for 40 minutes."

"I'm almost done, but you can't rush greatness, Ace. I seem to remember you taking days to finish your pro/con list about which shampoo to purchase."

"Hey. College is a very pivotal time for a young co-ed. Deciding between Herbal Essences and Pantene Pro-V was a huge decision."

"Whatever." He typed a few more keystrokes, and then he hit the enter button with a flourish. "Done."

When he had suggested they get married before she left for Egypt, she'd been completely taken aback. She knew it was completely in character for Logan to rush into a big life decision, and she had to admit he had convinced her to do the same here recently. And while she didn't necessarily disagree with him about pushing up their wedding date, she also couldn't justify making that decision without fleshing out every angle.

Unfortunately, her headache was growing worse by the second, and she told him she couldn't think logically enough at the moment to put her thoughts down. Plus, there was the annoying fact that she couldn't stare at the unnatural light from the LCD computer screen for more than two seconds. He had eagerly agreed to do the list for them instead, insisting that he wanted to give the classic Rory Gilmore Pro/Con list a try for himself.

He draped his arm against the back of the red sofa and shot her a classic smirk. "Are you ready to be blown away by my list skills?"

"Oh completely. I might have to relinquish my organizational crown depending on how this all goes."

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and began reading. "May I present for your education and edification the "Gilmore/Huntzberger Elopement Pro/Con List." Drafted by the one and only Logan E. Huntzberger."

"Nice start. Continue."

"I'll begin with the items on the left hand column. Pro: We love each other."

"Simple start. Right to the point. I like it." She teased.

"Pro: We already live together, but Con: We just moved in together."

"But unless you're planning on kicking me out when I return from Africa, then I think we can stick that one in the Pro list." Her eyes washed over the list. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Why does it say, Pro: Adoption of Ugly Red Couch?"

"I've already accepted that you brought this hideous monstrosity into my bachelor pad. I feel like if I've accepted this thing, we can face anything."

"You need to apologize to Couchy. He's very sensitive and very comfy to your hungover roommate." She laid her head back down on the perch of the arm rest.

They began volleying back and forth on the different points of discussion: money, insurance, property. Despite how lousy she felt, it brought a surprising sense of comfort and stability to really talk through these issues with him. There was a mature practicality about him that was missing so many years ago. He was still the young man who was impulsive and took risks, but she could see an underlying sense of maturity as he talked about the stocks and the buildings that he owned.

"Hey Logan?" she interrupted as he talked about the investments that he had in certain media companies.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"Do you think we did this backwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are sitting here, living together and freshly engaged, and it's only now that we are talking about some of this stuff. It seems very Brittany Spears/Jason Alexander of us."

"Wow. The comparison to Jason Alexander. What you must think of me..…."

"I'm serious, Logan. Are we doing this backwards?"

He unleashed a hearty laugh. "Yes, Ace. We absolutely are doing this backwards."

"And you're ok with that?"

"I'd be even more ok with that if this list convinces you to marry me today." He set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. "We've got a lot of stuff to sort out, but it's really not going to make a difference whether we are married or not when we do it. We can live our whole lives without really living for a minute. But if we go ahead and just do this, it's one less minute we spend apart."

She was struck by his words and the familiarity of them. "Hey, you're quoting yourself."

"I am?"

"Yeah." She smiled as the memory flooded back to her. "That's exactly what you said to convince me to jump with you at the Life and Death Brigade gathering."

"Well, maybe I thought since it worked last time, I might give it a try again." He joked.

"There's a lot more to it than just us being ok with it. There's my mom. Your mom. And my grandmother…Emily Gilmore will not approve."

"Who cares if they approve or not?" He pulled her legs to his lap and began tracing the outer seam of her sweats. "I don't really care what they think, to be completely honest with you, Rory. I watched you in Russia. I read that piece you did about the refugee camps in the Middle East. And that piece you did on Malawi? I drank my salary in Jack Daniel's Black Label that week. I just know that the next time I watch the television terrified for your safety, it would be nice to know that I'm worried about my wife." He laughed, and she could detect a bit of uneasiness in his voice. "That sounds weird. What I mean is, it would just be kind of great to know that no matter what happens or where you are, we've got bonds—that I'm always connected to you."

She sat up from her perch on the couch and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I think that's the biggest pro on the list."

"Good. I'll highlight that."

"You know," she began. "I had a Malawi moment myself. Costa Rica 2006."

"Well, the good news about that one? It was 2006. I haven't been to Costa Rica since."

"You know what I mean. I may put myself in dangerous situations. But it's my job. That was not what Costa Rica was. Or Las Vegas."

"No, that was me running away. Something I haven't done in 7 years. I may be impulsive, Rory, but I'm a little bit smarter about my risks these days. And that includes only taking sure bets."

"So are we a sure bet?"

"100 percent guaranteed ROI."

She snickered. "Our marriage will be a return on investment. I kind of like that analogy. It's very Glenn Beck." She took a happy breath and changed the subject. "Hey Logan? Where did you take me on the Life and Death Brigade camping trip?"

He pulled his glasses off his nose and amusingly smiled at her. "Where in the world did that come from, Ace?"

"I've just always wanted to know. And I think I'll have to absolutely refuse to marry you if you don't tell me right now." She teased.

"Right now, you say? Well, I suppose I'll have to divulge my greatest secrets." He leaned over and whispered to her. "Nipmuck State Forest."

"Nipmuck?! You mean to tell me that one of the most romantic moments of my life….one of the first places where I thought I might kind of dig you was named Nipmuck?"

"That's accurate."

"What about the gorilla masks? Are you ever going to explain that to me?"

"Nope. Not even marriage vows can get that secret out of me."

"Drats."

He tickled the back of her knee, and looked back at the pro/con list. "Ace, if we are going from the list, the pro's have it."

She sat up to look at his computer screen. "But the three cons are three very Mount Olympus sized ones."

And the three massive cons on the list? She saw them in big bold font on the right side of the spreadsheet.

Emily. Shira and Lorelai.

"I get the first two, Ace. But do you really think your mom's going to object? I kind of thought she liked me."

"Just because you once upon a time shared pie and had a moment in the Dragonfly Stables does not mean she's going to be a fan of you eloping with her daughter."

"Valid point."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to get married without her. She did that with my dad. Remember how that turned out?"

"I seem to remember a scathing article that came out of that anger."

"I apologized for that. And I grew from it."

"Yes you did. And I'm thankful you directed that sword towards something other than myself, thank you very much."

"And I really wouldn't want to get married without her there. And April and Luke and William."

"But if they were there…you'd be on board?"

She thought for a minute. He looked so happy at the prospect. And she knew she wanted to marry him, and the pro/con list was in their favor.

"If they were there, I'd be completely on board. But you keep forgetting…'Em-i-ly." She sounded her grandmother's name in the mocking tone of her future mother-in-law.

"Decision made then." He closed the laptop with a satisfying click. "We get married before Christmas. Easy enough."

"Logan…how?"

"Well, for first we tell your family to not plan to go to work tomorrow and meet us at the courthouse. And second? We swear them to absolute secrecy. Cause we're eloping in secret. " He smiled at her as he did the moment she'd told him yes. He draped her blanket on top of her and handed her the bag of heavenly tacos that sat on their coffee table. "We tell just them, and we let my mother and Emily plan their party and they'll be none the wiser. It's a perfect plan. Now eat that taco, Ace. I don't need you hungover at the courthouse tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Rory heard a knock on the front door of the apartment. Logan had gone to check on his dad after she had started feeling better, and Rory had begun prepping herself for the conversation she was going to have with her mother. But when she heard the knock on her door, she began bracing herself for the windstorm that was about to cross over her threshold.<p>

When she opened up the door, her frantic and wide-eyed sister came bursting through the opening. The curly-haired girl dropped a pile of luggage on by the coffee table and turned to face Rory with her arms crossed. She had managed to catch her right before her plane left for New Mexico, and Rory could tell that the past hour had caught the young girl by surprise.

"You do realize that Anna Nardini is going to kill you for this. That is if I don't decide to kill you first."

Rory closed the door behind her. "I thought you'd be thrilled. You were the first person that I called."

"And you baited me. Again! I swear, I think you and my father colluded this evil genius holiday plan to prevent me from going to New Mexico at all this Christmas. 'Let's tempt April with romantic drama!" You knew I couldn't avoid it! First Stars Hollow and now this!"

"Luke had nothing to do with this."

April fell dramatically on the red couch. "There I was, just sitting there, happily in the terminal at LaGuardia, reading my cardiovascular journals, and bam! You drop your little marriage bomb on me and I'm running down Terminal B."

"You didn't have to come, April."

"Really?" April rolled her eyes dramatically. "You knew there was no way I was getting on that plane and let you get married tomorrow without me." A look of sheepishness crossed her face. "Logan IS going to pay for my cancelled plan ticket right? Cause if I'm out a plane ticket AND missing Christmas, my mother won't just make me pay with spending spring break in the desert with her."

Rory hugged her sister. "Yes, we've got you covered. I'm just so glad you stayed."

"You do realize how fabulous this is. You're going to be freakin' married with a secret husband. This is so out of a rom com."

"It will be if I can convince my mom."

April re-crossed her arms. "Rory, I'm deeply disappointed in you."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't giving Lorelai enough credit."

"Please. She was happy before when I turned down Logan's engagement."

April rolled her eyes once again. "Oh my God. Not this again. Were you not at the stables? Did you not have a pop-tart chat sesh with her? And I believe she sat there grinning at Junior's just 24 hours ago, beaming? She even made that corny quip about now having three boys in her life. Besides, Logan asked her blessing. She's fine with this."

"Wait." Rory gave April a quizzical look. "Logan asked her blessing? How do you know this? When?

"He didn't tell you?" April looked at her sister incredulously. "God, he's such a romantic. Seriously. I've got to find me one like him."

"April. Point. Get to it."

"He came to visit Lorelai in Stars Hollow the day after you moved to New York. Asked her in person. Apparently told her he'd asked the first time and hoped the yes she gave then still stood. Said he knew it was quick, but that he didn't want to wait or waste the opportunity."

Rory smiled. She ran her fingers across her couch, the one that she knew he hated. He'd known all along that he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Sure, Egypt put a rush on things, but she had a feeling that if her grandparents and his mother wasn't involved, he would have wanted to marry her immediately anyways.

"So. What are we wearing to the courthouse tomorrow? Please tell me you have at least something in the shade of white we can make do with?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I was just planning to wear one of my suits."

April gave Rory a blank stare. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Uh, no?"

April looked at the coffee table, picked up Rory's phone and slammed it into her hands. "First you tell the mom. And then? We shop."


	11. Nicknames and the End of the Beginning

Two days later, Rory opened her eyes to see the sun pouring in her apartment window. The weather had called for snow today, and she hoped it would hold off until they had been able to complete the ceremony. She felt behind her and noticed she was lying alone in the empty bed. Instinctively, she picked up her cell phone to check her messages, and as expected there was one from Logan.

_Even though we are bucking traditions, I still don't want to risk it by seeing the bride before the wedding. See you at 11:00. I love you, Ace._

She sleepily smiled and shuffled her way to the guest bedroom down the hall. Her mother had dropped everything to come to New York after Rory had called to give her the news of their plans. Luke and William would be arriving this morning, but it had calmed her nerves to know that her mother had come immediately when she called.

When she opened up the guest room door, she saw that her mother was still asleep in bed. Reverting to her 16 year old self, Rory climbed into the left side of the full sized mattress.

Sleepily, her mother began to stir. "You aren't Luke. You smell too good."

"I've been using Dove."

"You also don't sound like Luke. The voice. It's not grumpy." Lorelai opened her eyes. "Oh child of mine. Have you come to wake Mommy?"

"Something like that."

"And you did it without bringing me coffee? What kind of hostess are you? Geez, I thought a properly lady learns to serve her guests once she gets married."

Rory pulled the comforter up over her shoulders and turned to face her mother. "I'm not married yet."

"Then I suppose we can forget your social faux paus. Besides, that's not the biggest one you're committing this week. So….I think I'll let you slide."

Rory picked up a pillow and pulled it over her face. "Grandma is going to kill me."

"Yeah. But I applaud you for your gumption, kid. And when it does blow up, all I ask is that I be there to see it."

"You really are too kind to me." She laid her head on the cold pillow. "I'm really glad you're ok with all of this, Mom."

"Well, if I wasn't, would it change anything?"

Rory smiled. "Probably not."

"Well, there ya go. And I'll tell you exactly what I told you on the phone when you called me about these shenanigans. Was I always a member of the Logan Huntzberger Fan Club? No. In fact, I made fun of the kids who wore the official fan club t-shirt. But….he's a good man. He turned out pretty decent. Made his own name, and as long as your happy, then I'm happy for you." She stretched her arms out above the comforter. "And besides, if I get to stay in a place like this when I come to visit, I'll be more than happy to call him "Son." Fancy digs you got here, my dear."

"It's pretty nice. Different than where I'll be in Egypt."

"You gotta leave the fairy tale sometime, kid. Real life awaits."

Rory snuggled against the pillow and smiled. "Yeah, but I'll have the fairy tale waiting here when I get back home."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "That's completely cheesy and gag-inducing. Come on, Cinderella. Let's go get some breakfast. Can't meet Prince Charming and the pumpkin on an empty stomach."

* * *

><p>"This dress is fabulous." April spun around in front of the bedroom mirror in the new purple dress she'd purchased when they had gone shopping. "I guarantee I'll be the best looking courthouse bridesmaid the NYC judge has seen all week. It almost makes up for New Mexico."<p>

"You mean seeing me get married doesn't make up for it?"

"That's yet to be seen." She put a gold barrette in her hair to push back her mane of brown curls. "Don't you need to get dressed? We're supposed to meet Logan in an hour. And Dad's supposed to be here with William any minute."

Rory had picked out a beige dress during their shopping trip with three quarter length sleeves and a knee length skirt. It wasn't bridal enough for April's tastes, but Rory had loved it instantly. She'd even decided that she would wear it to the rehearsal dinner her grandmother was sure to add into the plans for the "real" wedding down the road.

She had called her grandmother last night to ask her to plan the ceremony for her. She had told her that she didn't care what she planned as long as she got to pick her own dress and got her own cake. She'd told Emily about her trip and how she couldn't possibly plan a wedding while she was overseas. Her grandmother had been absolutely delighted, and Rory hoped that would keep her busy enough to not ask too many questions regarding their current plans.

"I'll admit: it IS really pretty dress, Rory. Even if it isn't white white. It's still pretty dainty. You look virginal in it. Despite the fact that we all know you aren't."

"April! Do you have a filter?"

"No. My candor is going to serve me well as a med student."

"That's the logic my friend Paris always used at Harvard Med."

April closed her eyes dreamily. "Harvard Med. I would just die if I got in there. Completely die." She turned to face her sister. "What about your friends? Paris. Lane. That guy you were always so close to at work. What's his name? Jon? Are you sad that those guys won't be here today?"

"Maybe a little, but not really. They'll be there for Grandma's party. And besides, I've got you and Mom here. That's all that really matters."

She saw the joyful expression come across April's face as ball of purple hit her with a hug as hard as she could. "You're absolutely the best part of Dad marrying Lorelai."

"You probably shouldn't tell William that."

"I'm serious, Rory. When I was little, I always wished on stars to see if wishes would come true, which now looking back seems silly since cosmology clearly shows no spiritual connection between actual requests and delivery but—"

"Focus, April."

"Ok, ok. But I wished for a sister. And who would have thought I'd get you the way I did. But I'm so glad that somehow the magic worked. You're my proof that happy does happen sometimes. And I couldn't be happier to have a brother now too."

"Again with the things you can't tell William." She hugged her sister again. "Will's gonna be pretty cool to watch when he grows up. That's something to look forward too. And he's going to need both of us, but especially having a cool smart older sister like you."

"I know. I know. You're starting to sound like Dad. "He's only going to be little once, April.""

"Luke's right. Gigi and I aren't close. At all. She's a pre-teen who shops at Forever 21 and has a One Direction iPhone cover. We lost a lot of years, and I'd probably change that if I could."

"Point taken." She looked over to where Rory's jewelry box was sitting on the dresser. "Are you going to wear your shoe necklace today?"

"Of course."

April sighed dreamily. "This has been the most romantic holiday ever. It's seriously a shame he doesn't have a younger brother."

"You better not hear your father say that." Lorelai stated as she walked into the bedroom. "Thought I'd come in and assist with the getting dressed prep. Apparently that's what the Mother of the Bride is supposed to do, says Emily Post." She took the shoe necklace from April. "Gah, do I look old enough to be the Mother of the Bride? I feel like I should be a super cool bridesmaid instead."

"Hey. I'm the bridesmaid. Don't steal my thunder."

"Ok, Monica Gellar. I won't steal your thunder. Got it." She gave April a side hug. "You think you could give me a few moments alone with the girl of the hour here? Your Dad and William just got to the building. Maybe you could go down and meet them?"

"Sure thing." April gave Rory a wink as she left the room.

"Is this the point where you give me wedding night advice?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we gave up the chance for that moment after your little encounter with Dean."

Rory faux gasped. "You bring that up on my wedding day?"

In a fake Godfather style accent, Lorelai jested, "Yes, on this the day of my daughter's wedding." In her regular voice, she continued. "This is the right thing to do. Promise. I'm on board and I'm ready to rock my MOB duties. Here. Go put it on." She thrust the new dress into Rory's hands. "We got a groom to meet. Unless we are pulling a Julia Roberts/Richard Gere "Runaway Bride" bit. If that's the case, I'm gonna need to get you a bigger skirt for emphasis."

"No, I think I'm content to just visit that scenario on DVD every so often."

Rory slipped into the bathroom and pulled the dress over her head. She and April had picked out a tiny white headband with delicate silver flecks for her to wear in her hair instead of a veil, and she thought it was subtle but gorgeous. And of course, she put on her black pumps from the engagement.

Logan loved big grand gestures, but he effortlessly and whole heartedly loved her with a very simple, honest sincerity. As she straightened her skirt, she was even more convinced this tiny wedding was exactly the right one for them.

When she returned to her Mom, she could tell Lorelai was trying to stifle a few tears. "Aw, Rory. You look fantastic."

"You think?"

"I think." She shook off the sentimentality and smiled mischievously at her daughter. "And just think…..we get to do this all over again in a few months for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to stay very in the moment. Zen."

"Ok, Buddha." Lorelai cleared her throat. "So I have explicit instructions from the groom to take your phone."

"My phone?"

"Yes, hand it over." Lorelai held out her hand unexpectedly.

"But work and….."

"You're off today and tomorrow's Christmas Eve. They aren't going to need you. Hand it over."

Rory relinquished her iPhone to her mother. "What's this all about?"

"Thank you." She tucked the phone into the folds of her bra. "I'm placing this in a spot where no one will dare to venture. Well, except Luke."

"Mom!"

"What? It's true. Ok. So thank you for the phone. And here's your instructions." Lorelai handed Rory an envelope. Rory could see her name in his handwriting on the front, and she carefully opened the back flap.

_Ace:_

_Do you really think I'd let you get married in a court house? 159 Lexington. _

_-L_

She looked up in astonishment at her mom. "What did he do now?"

Lorelai smiled. "I think you're going to like this surprise, kid."

* * *

><p>The cab dropped them off in front of Penelope's, the small restaurant and coffee shop where Logan had insisted Rory meet him for coffee just a few weeks prior. She saw that the door to the building at a small decorated sign hanging on the door from. "Closed for Private Party."<p>

"He rented out the restaurant?"

"For the entire day. I think the owner's got a kick that a Huntzberger was going to have a shindig at their place. Using his connections. I like this son of mine." She held up her hand to stop Rory from going inside the building. "Hold on. I'm supposed to go grab him before you go inside. Come on, guys." Lorelai held William and motioned to Luke as she walked through the doors, lined with Christmas lights.

"Oh. My. God." April whispered in hushed tones beside Rory.

"I swear, April. If you say I'm living a rom com one more time…."

"You'll what? Hit me with your bouquet. Rory. This is straight up literary." She grabbed Rory's wrist and jumped up and down. "You're getting married! Oh my God. So fabulous."

As April jumped up and down, she saw Logan walk outside to meet her. He had on his grey suit and a red tie she knew he'd had for years, and he looked so grown and so handsome. He walked over to April first and gave her a hug. "Thanks for not blowing my secret. You want to head inside?"

April winked back at Rory. "See? I get the right to call it a rom com since I helped write the story and all." And with that, her sassy sister walked into the restaurant.

Logan turned his attention towards her and smiled with a nervous grin. "You mad?"

"Because you hijacked our courthouse wedding for this? Not at all." She held both of his hands, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Logan broke the quiet.

"I get to marry you today, Ace."

"You've still got time to run. Need an escape route?"

"Absolutely not."

As they stood outside lost in themselves, she felt a few light snow flakes fall on the back of her coat. It was definitely Christmas in New York as the stores around them were all decked out in their finest sparkly decorations. She could see a gorgeous Christmas tree decorated and lit in the window of the café where everyone waited for them.

"I can't believe how quickly this has all happened, Logan. I can't believe how fast we got here."

He brushed a flake of snow out of her banks and kissed her nose. "I can't believe it took us this long. But I don't care if it was 7 years or 70. I've known you were it since I was 23 years old."

"You did not."

"I did too. I knew you were it for me the day that I met you outside of Paris and Doyle's crappy apartment when you came back to Yale."

"We weren't even together then!"

"Yeah, but I knew I'd wear you down." He teased. "But I knew then you were it for me."

She tipped her head towards the door. "You want to go make it official?"

"Let's go, Ace."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the entrance of the one-room restaurant. The familiar café had been turned into a winter wonderland, filled with twinkly Christmas lights and white and silver snowflake decorations. She had always loved that the restaurant used church pews instead of regular chairs, and they had been pushed to the sides to make a make-shift aisle. Soft music played on the loud speakers, and as the snow fell harder outside, she knew she couldn't have asked for a more perfect place to get married.

When she took her coat off, he smiled and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked. And together, they walked towards the preacher she assumed Logan had paid off to perform their ceremony.

She looked over to the side of the room where two employees stood with clasped hands and a wistful gleam in their eye. She caught April's stare and saw her sister point to the two ladies and mouth, "Told you. Rom Com."

She discretely stuck her tongue out at April, but she was caught by her little brother who sat on Luke's lap. "Whoawy stuck her tongue out at Apwil! She's gonna be in twouble!" He exclaimed. Luke hushed the little boy, but Logan laughed. "You heard Bud, Ace. No sticking tongues out during the wedding."

Thankful that her little brother had broken the ice, she smiled at him. "I promise. Cross my heart, no more sticking out my tongue at April." She took her bouquet and crossed her heart with it.

"Say you sowwy." William instructed.

"Wow. Thanks, buddy." April high-fived her little brother. "I'm getting more mileage out of you than I thought." She kidded.

"I'm very sorry, April. Do you think it's ok if I get married now?"

April raised her eye and leaned over to the little boy. "Whatcha think, William? Can Logan become our big brother now?" When the little boy began shaking his head enthusiastically, Logan gave the minister the go ahead to begin. She caught her mother's eye and saw her give her a small wink.

The minister used standard vows, nothing personalized. She had told Logan that both of them were so wordy that she just wanted to use traditional vows to link them together. She listened as he spoke of forever love and dedication, but she was focused on the man in front of her. As he held her hand, memories flashed in front of her like a yearbook.

She saw the cocky junior who had baited her into argument outside of her dorm room. There he was at Finn's birthday party, grabbing her from her date and pleading with her to run away with him. She saw the hurt he had in his eyes every time his father had put him down or pressured him to be something he wasn't, and the pain when she'd turned down his proposal. And she saw the look of bewilderment on his face when he knocked her down in Times Square and his determination upon having coffee with her in this very restaurant just a few weeks ago.

She loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone.

And somewhere during her walk down memory lane, the minister interrupted her thoughts and asked her to say "I do." And it took all she had not to grab him and kiss him when his boyish grin grew wider than she'd ever seen it at those words. She didn't have to wait long though, because the moment the minister pronounced them husband and wife, he put his hands behind her head and kissed her forcefully and powerfully. It was a different kind of kiss than they'd ever had before: one that was dripped in their deep connection.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud whistle from her mother, and a loud "yuck" from her brother. Lorelai jumped up to hug her daughter, and April quickly ran up to make it a three way. Over her mother's shoulder, she saw Logan shake Luke's hand and William grab hold of Logan's leg. She watched as he picked up the little boy and gave him a high five.

"This was so perfect, Logan."

"And you know what will make it even more perfect?"

"If you bring out another surprise, I swear I won't be able to handle it."

"You better get used to the whiplash, kid." Her mother interjected. "I've got a feeling you're life with this dude is going to be filled with Phil Keoghan's brand of adventure. Amazing Race, baby." Lorelai motherly put her arm around Logan's shoulder.

"No surprise. Just chocolate." He motioned to the waitress behind the counter, and she snapped out of her romantic daze to rush back to the kitchen. She came out, producing a two tiered small chocolate cake that had an "H" on the top tier. She saw William's eyes grow as wide as saucers, and he wormed his way out of Logan's hold to go over to the table where the waitress had placed the cake, pulling his mother with him to stare at the chocolate-y temptation.

In similar fashion, Logan grabbed Rory's hand as well to pull her to the confection.

"Let's eat cake, Wife."

* * *

><p>"You do know that just because we're married now doesn't mean I'm going to be able to cook for you, right?" She opened the pizza box that had just been delivered to their apartment and she sighed as the smell of greasy cheese and pepperoni filled the room. He sat on the floor in front of the fire place and poured a glass of red wine into the glass in front of her. He had turned Christmas music on over the speakers, and Dean Martin was crooning in the background.<p>

"I'm certainly glad. Food poisoning isn't on my list of things to do over Christmas break."

They had said goodbye to her family shortly after eating cake, driving April to the airport so she could finally make her much delayed flight to New Mexico and hugging her mother as she made innuendos about her newly married daughter and son-in-law. They had decided to spend the holiday alone at their apartment since Rory would be leaving two days after Christmas for her new work assignment.

She took a bite of her pizza. "Of all the grand things that have happened in the past few months, I think this might be my favorite."

"What? Sitting on the floor of my apartment on your wedding night?"

"Your apartment? Legally, this is half mine now, Mister."

"Our apartment. Sorry, Wife."

"See, that's what I like. Just this. Being us. Even if it is for only a few more days. It's just hard to belive that between Halloween and Christmas, I went from single D.C. working girl to being part of New York coupledom. It's just crazy." She grabbed his hand and twisted the new platinum band that he wore around his ring finger. "And I like it when you call me "Wife." But never quit calling me Ace, ok?"

"Until the day I die." He fake crossed his heart. "Can I call you Huntzberger on occasion?"

"It would depend on the situation." She joked with faux seriousness. "Like say, if you said, "Hey, Huntzberger. Why'd you put these shoes on my credit card?" That wouldn't work. "But if you said, "Hey Huntzberger, I'm so happy that I married you and why don't you come here and kiss me?" Well, that would be appropriate."

He smiled, and with a grin he pulled her close to him. "Hey, Huntzberger. I'm so glad you're my wife and that I married you and why don't you come over here and do more than kiss me?" And she smiled as she returned the passionate kiss that met her lips.


	12. Blue Bloods and the Keepers of Secrets

**Six Months Later: June 2015**

She had flown in to many airports during the span of her career, but LaGuardia had never looked as beautiful as it did to her today.

Pulling her travel bag behind her and with her suit jacket draped over her arm, Rory began making her way down the terminal. She hadn't been home in three weeks, which meant she hadn't seen him in that long either. She tried to maintain composure, but she knew each step was one step closer to him, and she could tell the steady rhythm of her heels on the concrete floor was getting faster and faster.

She missed her husband.

Six months later, she still hadn't tired of calling him that.

If she had thought her whirlwind 8 week romance was fast, then Rory could only describe the last 6 months as turbo speed.

She had left for Egypt two days after they spent Christmas together in the city, and saying goodbye to him had been harder than she'd expected. They had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together at their apartment, turning off their cell phones, cuddling on the red couch, eating takeout and watching Christmas episodes of television sitcoms on his Netflix account. It wasn't the traditional honeymoon, but for them, it was perfect.

She had laid on the red couch with her legs draped across his lap as they watched The Christmas Party episode of The Office, when she had absent-mindedly said, "You think the world will look at us like Jim and Pam someday?"

"Probably not." He nonchalantly took a bite of popcorn and continued watching the screen.

"Hey!" She jabbed him in the ribs. "Our story is epic. Of course they will. College sweethearts reunited and secretly married in whirlwind romance? It's a Nicholas Spark's book waiting to happen."

"Ace, until we kiss in the rain and take a ride in my row boat in a North Carolina river, I doubt he's gonna write our epic love story."

"We've kissed in the snow. Doesn't that count? We're a Manhattan love story."

"I'll get you a teapot for Christmas if you want me to. But I don't need to be Jim and Pam. I just want to be Logan and Rory." He shifted on the couch to lay beside her, their noses touching as he wrapped his arms underneath her.

"Nah. That's ok. You already gave me a Christmas present. And it's shiny." She teased, flashing her ring in front of his face.

"You think that's all I got you, Huntzberger?" His casual use of her new last name sent happy shivers up her spine. She watched as he hopped up from the couch and made his way to the office. She could hear him shuffling around on his desk.

"Logan, I think you've already given me plenty over the last few weeks. Including that new moniker you're using for me."

"I'm a newlywed. You can't make fun of me for calling you 'Huntzberger.' I get to do that as much as I want for the first year!" He yelled from the other room, returning with a small rectangular package. "Besides, I saw that gold wrapped present you hid in the dresser drawer. You got me one too."

"Yeah but I also didn't just buy jewelry that needs its own insurance policy."

He sat down beside her on the couch and threw the blanket over both their legs. "There's an entire section in the Husband Handbook I picked out at Hudson News when I flew back to New York from visiting you in D.C. that says that if you don't get your wife a Christmas gift, then there's this very ominous sounding place called the dog house that awaits you."

"Well, hold on then. Let me go get your package too. I don't want to be accused of being a bad wife. I'm already leaving you less than a week after we get married. I can't afford any other point deductions."

His gift to her was simple. He'd gotten her a new chain where she would wear her wedding band around her neck while she was on camera and overseas. He had suggested that she leave her shoe necklace at home, saying that having those close to her heart was more important. And her gift to him had been a journal that matched the one she kept for herself, insisting to him that he make notes throughout the day of things that they needed to talk about so that they could cover all of the bases while she was away.

As she continued walking through the airport and thinking about that sweet Christmas Day, she couldn't help but smile at how dutiful their first few international conversations had been. He'd sent her pictures of his list as he kept tally of different topics for their nightly conversations. She was incredibly thankful for the advancements in technology since their last foray into long-distance relationships and the awkward time she had spent staring at her T-Mobile Sidekick before sending a text message. Somehow, they made her month in Egypt work.

But when she returned from overseas, there had been a follow up trip to Russia and then work began on her book publicity tour. He had joined her for a week in Portland, Oregon, and timing had them both in Atlanta at the same time as she met with CNN Headquarters and he worked at his southeastern satellite office.

It had been six months of hard work and long nights of separation.

As she approached the end of the terminal and the re-entry into the baggage claim, she saw him standing there waiting for her, just like she had for him back when he visited her in D.C. He met her at the airport whenever he could, and she had known he would be there waiting for her, especially today. The sign in hand said, "Gilmore-Huntzberger" and she could tell he could barely contain his boyish smile.

As she ran to him and hugged him, she couldn't help but flap his back in jest. "You can't hold up signs like that. Someone might see! We aren't 'married' yet." She said, emphatically using air quotes.

"God, I've missed you, Ace." He interjected by happily kissing her and holding her as the other air passengers walked by them. "And besides, that all changes this weekend. You ready for these high society shenanigans?"

"I'm more excited about two weeks of uninterrupted time with you." She had just returned from a press lecture at Caltech University, and she had cleared with the network two weeks of vacation, beginning with a stop in Cape Cod for the elaborate wedding and reception her grandmother was throwing at their restored Cape Cod mansion and a honeymoon with Logan for their much delayed but always anticipated week in Asia. They would leave immediately after the reception for two weeks traveling Asia together, something she'd wanted to do with him for almost 9 years.

He grabbed her bag and held her hand as they walked towards the car that was waiting on them. "I'm excited about no longer having to catch myself when speaking to my mother. That woman's lethal. Do you know how many times I've almost slipped that the deed has already been done? Next time we let our relatives plan our wedding, I'm not allowing you to be out of the country while doing so. I'm having to field her complaints about your grandmother daily, and this from a woman who I can barely stand to stomach talking to every six months."

"I don't plan on us having another wedding. I think two's enough, don't you?"

"Please." He kissed her cheek and fingered the wedding band around her neck. "Come on. Let's go make this thing official so we can put that ring on your finger next to the other where it belongs."

* * *

><p>Her grandmother had done everything. From decorations to flowers to music, Emily Gilmore had her stamp of approval on everything but the dress and the cake, just as Rory had requested. Rory had given the task of designing the cake to Sookie, who she knew would make an elegant confection that would meet her grandmother's requests of perfection.<p>

She also knew her grandmother had used this wedding as an excuse to make even more improvements on the house she had purchased and restored approximately 5 years prior upon her grandfather's third attempt at retirement. As she and Logan pulled into the driveway of the Cape Cod mansion, she could tell that a fresh coat of paint had been applied to the front door and that the roof looked brand new.

They were the last guests to arrive for the rehearsal, with cars and cars lining the driveway in front of them. Dusk was setting on the warm June evening, and she could see the ocean sitting beyond her grandparent's beach front property. Soft lights illuminated the pathway, and she could see the space in the back veranda where her grandmother had set up hundreds of white chairs for the ceremony spot.

Logan held her hand as they walked into the mass of people that waited for them. Despite her wedding party consisting of only April and Honor, extended family and close friends had been invited to the elaborately elegant crawfish boil Emily had planned for after the rehearsal. In the crowd, Rory could spot Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zack, her father and Gigi, and even Colin and Finn and their respective significant others of the week. And in the corner of her eye, talking to Luke by the outdoor bar, she spotted Jess and Liza.

She knew he would be here. He was Luke's nephew; someone she considered to be family. She was surprised in a way when she saw his name on the excel file Emily's assistant had provided of RSVP guests, but happy that they would be coming. Before she could turn her attention away from them, Jess caught her eye and as if he was conveying a secret between them, winked at her. She knew her face registered confusion because he smiled and turned his attention back to his uncle and his wife, placing his hand on the small of her back as he continued the conversation.

She felt Logan pull her towards her grandparents and new in-laws, and she tried to push the wink from her mind. She followed suit as her grandmother led her down to the ceremony space that was decorated and ready for the summer ceremony in front of the ocean. Ribbons and flowers lined the space, and she saw the four empty chairs where the string quartet would be seated for tomorrow's gathering. She knew that her grandmother had put an enormous amount of work into the overblown affair. While beautiful, it made her even more grateful for her tiny ceremony in the quaint coffee shop on Christmas Eve eve. She squeezed Logan's hand in appreciation. Tomorrow, all of the secrecy would be over, and they could finally officially be married to the rest of the world.

He was confident and at ease, working the crowd as he usually did, feeding off the attention of the masses. He greeted the guests of his parents and her grandparents with a protective hand on the small of her back, introducing her proudly as his fiancé to those she didn't know. But she knew this confidence in communication had been lacking over the past few months.

She remembered one night in March when he'd called her during their nightly call while she was in a hotel room in Phoenix, Arizona. She'd been ecstatic to be back in the states and able to FaceTime with him whenever she liked. They had their chats before bed, and it warmed her heart to see him reading their topics of discussion from his notebook, just as she had hoped they would.

"So, next topic of discussion," he read matter-of-factly from the list. "I let it slip to my new assistant that you're my wife today."

"You did what?" She yelped. She was sure the guest next door at her room could hear her scream as well as her heart beat began pounding.

"Ok. It's probably not as bad as it seems. Andrew's new and we were going over the ins and outs and who to direct calls to, and I just slipped and said if my wife calls, send her directly to me."

"Oh, Logan you didn't."

"I think its fine." But she could see in his eyes that he was doubtful himself. "Andrew seems trustworthy enough. Besides, if he tells, so what? It could take months to get to Shira and Emily."

"I've been on ABC Nightly News three times just this week. You own one of the biggest media companies in the country. If this gets out, it's a bold footprint in People magazine's next issue."

But nothing had come of the slip, to her knowledge. And now here they were, 18 hours away from being home free with the secret.

Emily and the wedding coordinator, Claude, quickly led them through the agenda for the next day, and after 30 minutes of practice, they were able to join the others at the dinner on her grandparent's large patio. She realized that there were more people in attendance that she didn't know than people she did, and she could see her grandparents and Mitchum and Shira holding court amongst their many guests. Mitchum had made a full recovery in the past 6 months, loud and boisterous as ever.

"I can't believe this many people were invited to this silly dinner." Logan leaned and whispered to her as they made their way through the crowd.

"I don't know half of these people."

"You know tomorrow's going to be even worse. Business associates, garden society members. It's the marriage of American blue blood, Ace. You know they have to see and be seen."

"I'm not blue blood!" She insisted.

As he held out her chair at their assigned table, he shook his head. "You're a Gilmore. You're a Hayden. I'm a Huntzberger. Hell, you're a Huntzberger. Doesn't matter if we've paved our own way. The name follows us."

"Shhhh! Someone will hear!"

Thankfully, Claude had placed her mother, Luke and William and Honor and Josh at their table, so at least her night wouldn't be completely insufferable, but she still knew that she needed a drink if she was going to be able to survive whatever gaudy monstrosity her grandmother and Shira had planned. Logan had offered to get her a drink, but she insisted in going on her own. She needed a breathable moment to herself.

As she placed her order, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Thank God there are no 'the Rorys' on the menu at this party."

Rory turned around to hug her childhood best friend. "Lane. Oh my gosh.. I'm so happy you're here."

"Well of course. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. Although, your grandmother did introduce me to one of her D.A.R. friend's as "Rory's Asian friend Lane." I could have done without that."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Can you believe all of this? It's so out of our element."

"I know. I half expected you to run off and elope with how quickly you two got back together."

Rory laughed nervously, and as Lane began giving her updates about Steve and Kwon, she guiltily promised herself that as soon as she was back from her honeymoon she would fill in her best friend on all the details. She wondered just how hurt their loved ones would be when and if they found out the truth.

She returned to the table and enjoyed her dinner, and as the evening began to conclude, they listened as their friends and family began making speeches about them. April went first as the maid of honor, and others followed. Christopher, Colin, Honor, Paris and Emily and Richard all saluted the couple, and not to be outdone, the evening concluded with Mitchum and Shira toasting their son and, unbeknownst to them, daughter-in-law. She could almost see Shira grit through her teeth as she welcomed Rory into their family and forcefully stated about how happy she was that Logan had chosen such an ambitious young lady. Logan noticed it as well, and she felt his hand slide on her knee in comfort when she spoke.

As guests started to scatter to their hotels and houses for the evening, Rory decided to take a walk on the beach before turning in to the room she would share with April for the evening. Logan had offered to join her, but she told him she needed a moment to herself, and he had agreed as long as she promised to stop by his room before she turned in for the night. "I'm pretty confident we've already broken all of Emily Gilmore's wedding rules, but I still want to see you before she takes you away from me at midnight." He'd insisted.

She walked up and down the beach for 20 minutes before she found a smooth rock to sit on. She listened as the waves rolled in and tried to calm the thousands of thoughts that were running through her mind. She wasn't nervous about the wedding. She was already married. But she was surprised how overwhelmed she felt at the production her grandmother had planned. If tonight caused anxiety, then she couldn't imagine how bad tomorrow was going to be.

For the second time that night, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. But this time, the voice was deep and distinctively male.

"You never struck me as the showboat kind of bride."

She saw Jess make his way beside her and sit at her feet beside her rock. Under the glow of the moon and the lights reflecting from the houses behind them, she could see he was still wearing his rehearsal attire, albeit untucked shirt and tieless collar. He'd let his hair grow longer since she'd last seen him, and it struck her how the scruff on his face made him look older than his 31 years.

"Well, this isn't me. It's my grandmother."

"Of course." She watched as he began tracing shapes in the sand beside him.

"Where's Liza?" She asked, knowing the answer. She'd seen April leave with her cousin's wife earlier in an attempt to go find a lipstick shade at one of the 24 hour drugstores she'd seen in town that she had decided she just had to have before the ceremony tomorrow.

"Eh. April commandeered her earlier. She's persistent, that one."

"That she is. She told me she came to visit you both in Philly last month."

"Yeah. She wanted to see how the great American novel was made. Did she tell you she took a tour of Temple for med school?"

"Yeah. I think it would be great for her to be close to you guys. It's been so good for us to have her in New York."

"Yeah, she speaks glowingly of Logan." She could hear the sarcastic twinge in his voice, and she watched as he picked up one of the loose pebbles in his hand and threw it into the water.

"Jess."

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"You implied."

"I did not. I think he's perfectly fine. Seems like he's not as much of a complete ass as he was the last time I met him. April says he's decent. And Luke doesn't hate him, which I don't know how much that says since Luke put up with me a lot longer than he probably should have." He looked up at her. "Besides, it wouldn't really matter what I think. Or anyone else for that matter. You've already been married for a while, haven't you, Rory? Or should I say Mrs. Huntzberger?"


	13. Anti-Cinderella and (Finally) The End

Jess stared at her with his big, brown expectant eyes, waiting for a response to his allegations. "Besides, it wouldn't really matter what I think. Or anyone else for that matter. You've already been married for a while, haven't you, Rory? Or should I say, Mrs. Huntzberger?"

She tried to feign ignorance. She was a journalist. She knew how to keep her cool under pressure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the crap, Rory. You've been married to Richie Rich for months."

"You have proof?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I got proof." He pointed to her neck. "That chain tucked in your shirt? I'd bet my shares in the publishing group that you don't have a locket at the end of that chain."

She instinctively grabbed the chain and began fingering the metal. "How did you find out, Jess?"

"Not until you admit it. Say the words, Rory. "I'm married to Golden Boy.""

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, I'm already married."

He fist pumped the salty ocean air. "I knew it!"

"How did you figure it out? Did April tell you? Luke?"

"Nah. Don't worry. They both kept your precious secret. Liza actually figured it out."

"Liza?" She began racking her brain. "How did she find out?"

"Your day job gave you away. She was watching the news one night, and your piece on that Egyptian children's hospital aired. She saw you pick up that one girl, and there it was. Shiny gold band on your neck. Thank God for that ridiculous TV Genie she made us get. A quick rewind confirmed you had a new piece of jewelry."

"Oh my God."

"I take it you kept it a secret because of all this?" He gestured at the house and back towards the huge veranda that was still being cleaned up by the crew her grandmother had hired.

"My grandmother wouldn't have understood. Neither would his family." She confessed. She stared down at her hands, delicate twisting her engagement ring.

"When'd you do it?"

"December."

"December! Rory! Six months?" He continued to play around with the sand in his fingers. "I stand impressed. I couldn't have kept something this big under wraps for that long."

"I seem to recall a young boy who hid a very promising career at Wal-Mart a secret."

"I kept that a secret to throw off the ladies. They would have been all over me if they'd seen me in the vest." He smiled at her. "I think things worked out how they were supposed to."

"You think?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't love Warbucks." He shook off the sand from his hands. "But he's a good fit for you. He could handle your life. All that danger you put yourself in? I couldn't. And you can tell he cares about you. He's got that enamored Rory look."

"Enamored Rory look?" She laughed.

"Yeah. It makes those who are under your spell look like dopes. Trust me. I've seen it in the mirror a few times."

"I'll keep an eye out for it when I go say goodnight."

"Did you ever tell him about us? About the book reading? In Philly?"

She hesitated. "Eventually, I did."

"He's the only one who could ever make you jump without thinking, isn't he? You didn't overthink him."

"I guess so."

They let the waves of the ocean cover their silence when she finally asked him. "Are you happy, Jess?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I got lucky, cause Lord knows I didn't deserve it. But I love Philadelphia. And I love my job. And I really like my wife."

"Hey, do you ever get her name confused with your mom's?"

"Do you ever get your name confused with your mom's?"

"Okay. Okay. No need to get snarky."

He stood up beside her and dusted the sand from his pants. "You know. I'm glad you got your fairy tale. You deserved some happy." He placed his hand on her shoulder with friendly affection.

She placed her left hand on his and could see the moonlight sparkle in the reflection of her ring. Logan would be expecting her for their goodnight soon, and the thought of him waiting for her made her entire self joyful. "We both deserved happy. I'm glad we found it."

* * *

><p>She found him sitting on the back porch, gliding back and forth on the white-planked swing that overlooked her grandparent's vast property. He'd obviously been waiting on her, and he was engrossed in his tablet when she walked up.<p>

"Hey. No work on the wedding weekend. You promised." She sat down beside him as he wrapped her into his embrace.

"No work. Just making sure nothing's changed in our Asia plans." He kissed her head as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did. Actually Jess came out to meet me."

"Jess?" She felt his body tense up beneath her. "I'd be jealous, but I think I legally win that battle, so…"

"He knows we got married."

"What? How?" The look of shock registered on his face as she recounted completely her conversation with him on the beach, about how Liza had found out first and about how it felt like they had finally let the past go.

"Robin Scherbatsky was right." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"This is why you don't invite your exes to weddings."

"Well, technically, this isn't the real wedding."

"True." He pulled her closer and put down his tablet. "I'll be glad when the truth comes out tomorrow. I've hated lying."

"Yeah, but it's been kind of nice, with it just being between us?"

"Not when you want to shout to the world that you're married to the badass girl on television."

"Well, I'll get you a megaphone as a wedding present." She grabbed his watch to check the time. "It's getting close to midnight. Grandma's going to come after me soon to get to bed. Beauty rest and all." She rolled her eyes.

"See? That's exactly why I wish they just knew. So then I could share a bed with you without all of this wedding tradition crap. You're my wife. I'm your husband. Let us sleep together in peace."

Suddenly, Rory heard a loud bang coming from the window behind them. She looked to see where the noise came from, but the lights in the room behind her were off, preventing her from seeing what happened.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a maid. Wouldn't worry about it." He rubbed her shoulders. "Come on, Cinderella. It's almost midnight. If I don't deliver you to your room in time, I'm sure some Fairy Godmother will come and snatch me up."

* * *

><p>The next morning, she stood in front of the floor length mirror her grandmother had placed her the room she shared with April, placing the simple pearls she would wear to the ceremony in her ears. Her dress was perfectly vintage, completely with a lace skirt and modest bodice. She and her mother had picked it out at a consignment shop in New York City, and she had been pleasantly surprised when her grandmother approved. "Like a China doll!" Her grandmother had exclaimed when she'd tried it on.<p>

She heard a knock at the door, and she watched as Honor walked into the room. She looked beautiful in her yellow gown, not at all like a woman who had given birth to two boys. Her trainer must work overtime, Rory couldn't help but think.

"Rory. You look simply amazing." She walked over and gave air kisses. "This dress is incredible. Who designed it?"

"Um…..Rodham's?" She said, naming the consignment shop where she'd made her purchase.

"Up and coming designer, I suppose. It's gorgeous." She held out a bottle of champagne. "I'm here to bring you booze and your designated dresser. Put me in your service."

Rory laughed as she took the bottle of champagne. "You remembered? Wow. Your wedding seems forever ago."

"It truly does. Just think! This time in an hour, we'll officially be sisters! Unless…." She watched as Honor gave her a questioning look. "Unless we already are."

Panic began to set in to Rory as she turned to face her bridesmaid. "What? How? Honor, please don't…."

Her sister-in-law held her hand up. "I could strangle your neck, Rory Gilmore. Or should I say, Rory Huntzberger? Or are you hyphenating? Really, I'd go with the Gilmore if I were you. Huntzberger is just too long and-No!" She exclaimed. "I will not go off on a tangent. I overheard you and my brother on the porch last night."

The bang explained.

"Honor, I'm so sorry."

"I could kill you both, and I will. I promise after today, you both are simply dead." She saw a familiar smirk creep across Honor's face. It was a smugness similar to the one Logan had trademarked. "And as long as you promise I can be there when the truth finally does slip to _them_, I'll somehow find it in my heart to forgive you, you minxy girl."

"God, I hope that never happens. If your mother ever found out….."

"Well, if it does…." Honor grabbed Rory and pulled her into a sisterly hug. "I'm so glad he got you, Rory. In all my wildest dreams, I'm so relieved that it's you." She pulled back from her. "But if you guys leave me out again, you'll have the wrath of a Manhattan house wife leashed upon you."

* * *

><p>They say that your wedding day goes by in a blur, but Rory could remember every detail of the December day with Logan. From the snow falling softly outside of the restaurant window to her little brother eating a piece of cake the size of his head, she knew all of those details by heart. Sometimes, she would even close her eyes and think about their dinner on the floor by the fire, eating pizza and celebrating.<p>

This day, however? She understood why people said that. Getting dressed, talking to Honor, spending time with her grandparents and her dad before the ceremony…..it was all a blur. As Claude pulled her and her mother down the hallway, she kept thinking to herself that no matter how beautiful the party was her grandmother had planned, nothing would be able to top the special day she had shared with Logan at their original wedding.

At least she thought that until she saw him standing here, waiting on her at the end of the aisle. She'd asked her mother to be the one to ceremoniously give her away, and as she walked down the garden pathway in the June afternoon sun towards him, she saw a look of awe and wonder in his face. She knew that it was a traditional look of a groom in love, and he didn't disappoint as he clasped her hands fiercely as they stood in front of hundreds of family, friends and associates. They would finally be able to be married to the rest of the world.

Her grandmother and Shira had planned an elaborate reception complete with both a D.J. and an orchestra ensemble. They had spared no expense, and Rory let them fawn all over the couple—why hurt their feelings any more than she had to.

The bandleader introduced the couple to the dance floor, and as Logan held her hand and led her to the center of the veranda, she realized she had no idea what their first song would be.

"Don't worry, Ace. Emily and I took care of that." She listened as the familiar chords of "Moon River" began to play for them. "I figured this was appropriate for this first dance, since it was our first dance."

She smiled. "You mean when I looked like a dude."

"Yes, but a very beautiful dude. That suit was incredible. Although I have to say, I'm much more enjoying this outfit you have on now. You look amazing, Rory."

She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss as the hundreds of guests watched them sway under the afternoon sunset. "I love you, Logan."

He leaned to her ear and whispered softly. "I love you forever, Ace."

And as the song continued, he continued to spin her around the dance floor, officially his wife, for all the world to see.

As the party continued, Rory had to take a moment to herself and sit for a few seconds. She found a table towards the back of the veranda that was unoccupied and sat facing the guests. She saw her mom and William, with his little feet struggling to keep up with his mother's dancing. She turned her head to see Logan dancing with Honor and could see him shaking his head in boyish acceptance as she obviously fussed at him for keeping their marriage a secret. Richard and Emily were greeting guests at each table, playing the part of host to a t. Jess and Liza were sitting a table in the distance with Luke and she realized that all of the people that she loved where here in one central place. Her heart was full.

She started to scan the room for April when she saw a blur of yellow plop down in the seat beside her. "There you are. You'd think I wouldn't have had to search so far to find you. Big white dress….you should have been easy to spot."

"I just wanted to sit back here and take everything in for a few minutes."

"It's mighty different from the last reception we went to together, isn't it?"

Rory thought back to the wedding of her mom and Luke and the deep sadness she had felt over losing Logan. "What a difference a few years makes."

"Tell me 'bout it. And the two of us are still sitting in the back people watching at the reception. April looked into the crowd. "I know we've joked about this being a rom com and a fairy tale and all of that jazz. But you do realize that you've lived out a Cinderella story in the past 8 months, right? All this doesn't happen to most people."

"I like to think everyone gets to make their own fairy tale. Someday, you'll have yours."

"Maybe. But between the broken shoe, Fairy Godmother Santa and this ball your grandmother's got going on here? I'm pretty confident my sister is a Disney princess."

"Does that make you the evil step-sister?" Rory teased.

"Nah. I was just Prince Charming's accomplice."

They watched as Logan finished his dance with Honor and walked over to the table where they said. "Can I join you two or is there some serious plotting going on that I need to stay clear of?"

"No, no. I was just about to go get some more of that champagne punch. Your grandma knows her alcohol, Rory." Rory gave her a warning look. "I know, I know. 21. I get it. Hey, Logan, let's take a selfie." Rory watched as two of her favorite people in the world smiled together for the camera. "That's perfect. Caption: #newbrother." She started walking away, typing furiously as she posted her picture to her favorite social media site of the week.

"I'm not quite sure how I kept anything secret with her helping me."

"She may be loud, but at least she's loyal." She linked her arm through his as he sat in the seat beside her. "This…all of this…" she gestured to the crowd before them "was a long time coming."

"But on our schedule, Ace. Not 8 years ago. Not when Emily and Shira said so. When we were ready."

"And who would have thought all it took was my shoe breaking?" They shared a smile, one that was filled with every special moment they'd had together since that fateful rainy night in New York.

"Come on, Huntzberger." He said. "We got cake to eat and a happily ever after to live."

And hand in hand, they walked through the guests together.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Writing this has been so incredibly fun. I appreciate every single review that was sent way. It's weird: I'd always heard that sometimes a story takes you on a journey you didn't expect….and this one did.<p>

I wrote this to satisfy some of my own frustrations with the Season 7 finale. I never thought Logan would have proposed, and he certainly wouldn't have issued an ultimatum.

Hopefully, I helped you out along the way with that too.


End file.
